


The Unspeakable Truth

by LinkCat



Series: Gustonia [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: An evil troll has plagued the lives of multiple trolls and is back to take out his revenge on them all.





	1. Yin And Yang

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of "Gustonia". Please read part 1 and 2. This will make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make and thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy surprises her little family.

Six months had gone by since Mercy, Ice, and DJ Suki got married. In that time frame, Hope and Garnet also got married. Mercy was six months pregnant with twins, DJ Suki was six months pregnant with a single baby, and Hope was three months pregnant with her third biological child. Everyone else had taken a break, especially after the events that had led to the birth of twelve babies from Tourmaline and Parch, eleven of which had survived.

As evening drew to a close in the village, Mercy was restless. She spent the afternoon reading one of her favorite books, about two characters. Yin was a frisky and hyper active female, whom was fiercely protective of her family. Her brother Yang was passive, friendly, and bubbly. She thought it was cute that they were polar opposites. For now, reading was keeping her mind off the nagging pain she felt in her abdomen. She had no idea that the pain she was feeling was the squeeze of contractions.

Unaware that their wife was in labor and use to Mercy staying up late to finish a book, Ice and DJ Suki headed for bed. They fell asleep, unaware that Mercy was close to delivering her twins.

Mercy finished the book, and then got up and headed for the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. She got undressed and began running a bath. She thought perhaps a bath would ease the pain she felt. Once the water was ready, she stepped in and eased into the water. She tried to relax, but the pain wasn’t making that easy. She laid like this for about fifteen minutes, before she realized that what she was feeling was labor pain. She tried to get up but was unable to do it. She reached over and grabbed the towels off the rack. She set them on the edge of the bathtub and began to push. She didn’t make a sound as she delivered the first twin. It was a little boy. He was a white glitter trolling with black hair. She pulled him onto her chest and began drying him off. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t know.” She breathed hard and sighed in relief when he began letting out cries. “Good boy…”

Ice woke up, hearing the cries of a baby. At first, he thought it was Snow. He got up and went to investigate but found that his daughter and sons were sleeping in their cradles. He realized he was hearing it from the bathroom. He hurried that way and tried to open the door. He frowned, finding it locked. “Mercy? You had a baby?!” He was worried about her.

“Hold on Ice, I’m a little busy.” Mercy swallowed hard and pushed for the second twin. She was really worried that her twins would drown. She had a firm but gentle hold of her son with one arm, as she reached down and gently grabbed her second twin as she was born. She carefully pulled her out of the water and set her down in her chest. She began drying her carefully. She was trembling with worry. She didn’t want the babies to die, and the water could easily kill them.

The second twin was white glitter as well, with black hair. She began to cry as soon as the air hit her face. She cried loudly, letting her parents know she didn’t like that she was no longer in the warmth of her pod.

Ice could hear the second twin now. He cursed and ran to get DJ Suki and his glasses. He was trying to remember where he kept a key. “DJ! Mercy just gave birth in bathroom!” He put on his glasses and searched for a key.

DJ Suki startled awake and got up out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom and frowned, finding the door locked. “You locked the door Mercy?”

“I’m sorry! Hold on…” Mercy gentle set the girl on her chest so she wouldn’t slip. She tucked the boy into her hair, and then carefully finished drying the girl. She then tucked her into her hair and tried to get up. Her legs felt like Jello. She frowned and looked towards the door. “My legs won’t work.”

“My legs were like that right after I had Snow. It’ll go away with time.” Ice reassured Mercy. He found the key and hurried over. He unlocked the door and hurried over to her. He checked her over for tears, and then began to drain the tub. “Let’s get you to the medical pod.”

“I’m fine Ice.” Mercy reassured him. “The babies are alright too.”

DJ Suki helped Mercy to her feet with Ice’s help. She grabbed another towel and helped Ice dry Mercy.

“Let’s at least go see my sister. She’s going to want to see the babies and make sure they’re healthy.” Ice wrapped her up in a towel, and then picked her up and hurried out the door.

“Ice…” Mercy blushed and looked around. She didn’t like that she was outside in only a towel.

DJ Suki wasn’t as fast, and even stopped half way to Fairy, Branch, Smidge, and Peridot’s home. She was now having a contraction too, no thanks to the stress and excitement Mercy having the twins in the bathroom.

Ice got to his sister’s home. He walked right in and sat Mercy down on the couch. “Fairy!”

“I checked the time. The boy was born right before midnight, and the girl was born right after midnight.” Mercy whispered. She thought Ice should know that the twins would have different birthdays.

Fairy walked out and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and walked over. “What’s wrong?”

“Mercy had her twins in the bathtub.” DJ Suki walked into their home. She leaned on a chair and groaned from the pain.

“I want to make sure they’re OK.” Ice gently took the girl out. He smiled, seeing she was a very pretty girl. He gently gave her to Fairy to look at.

“I didn’t mean to have them in the bathtub. I’m sorry…” Mercy looked worried. She thought she was in trouble for having them in the bathroom.

“She’s a healthy baby girl.” Fairy smiled and gave her to Mercy. She helped her set up to nurse. “Good job Mercy.” She took the boy and looked him over. “He’s a healthy boy too. They’re just fine.” She helped set him up to nurse, and then turned her attention to DJ Suki. “Let’s get you in our spare room. Might as well stay here. I’ll deliver your baby.” She walked DJ Suki towards their spare room. “Where is Snow and the triplets?”

“At home because my husband panicked…” DJ Suki smiled softly.

“Oh shit!” Ice hurried back out the door and ran home to go grab the older babies.

“My goofball…” Mercy whispered as she watched him run out the door. She looked down at her twins and smiled softly. “Welcome to our world, Yin and Yang…”

Ice soon returned with all four babies in tow. Abalone was letting the whole house know that his daddy woke him up too early.

A couple of hours later, DJ Suki delivered a baby pink girl with curly white hair. She cried as Fairy cleaned the little one up.

“She’s so pretty.” Ice smiled and gave DJ Suki a kiss. He had calmed down a little bit and was snuggled between his mates. He was a happy daddy.

Mercy looked over and smiled. She had her twins on her chest and was being snuggled with by a Sky and Basil. They had come in to investigate and had stayed in there while DJ Suki had her baby.

Fairy gently gave the baby to DJ Suki and helped her set up to nurse.

“She looks like a piece of bubblegum.” Basil looked over and smiled. He loved chewing on bubblegum, but his parents made him do it outside, because he almost always managed to get it into everything.

DJ Suki smiled softly. She was tired but happy with their babies. “Bubblegum would be a cute name…”

“I like that name.” Mercy agreed. She smiled and looked at Ice.

“Bubblegum it is.” Ice chuckled and kissed his wives. He was very proud of them both. He looked at his sister and cracked a smile. “Can we spend the night?”

“Of course. I won’t make you go home when they both just gave birth. Get some rest.” Fairy smiled and headed out of the room so that they could bond and snuggle. She was a proud auntie.

All three snuggled with each other and their babies. They now had seven babies in diapers, but they weren’t going to trade it for the world.


	2. Home Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly arrives in the village nearly six months too early.

Later that morning, Tilly made her way towards the village. She looked around with wide eyes. She had her hand on her belly. She was just under six months pregnant. She looked fearful as she made her way towards the royal flower pod. A scout stopped her and pinned her to the ground. She screamed in fear and began to shake violently. “Please! I need to talk to Poppy, Creek, and Faith! Then you can kill me…”

The scout kept her on the ground but was careful of her swollen belly. She was clearly pregnant. “You’re not allowed in the village for five months and three more weeks!” He wasn’t happy that she came back early.

Creek heard the scream and came outside. He frowned when he saw his scout pinning down the pregnant Tilly. He hurried over and frowned. “What the hell Tilly?! You’re not due to come back for months, and you got pregnant again immediately after leaving?! Why would you do that?!”

“I didn’t have a choice…” Tilly whispered. She closed her eyes tightly. “I came with a warning.” She was trembling with fear. “A yellow glitter troll, with red and yellow hair named Peace, has plans of coming here and taking down your kingdom. I wanted to make sure everyone was warned so you could get out of here quickly.”

“You were raped?” Creek frowned and looked her over. He winced, noticing she had a healing broken arm. “Let’s get you checked over.” He wasn’t happy with her, but he wasn’t going to let her have the baby out in the open. He was going to make sure she was taken care of. He gently picked her up and headed for the medical pod.

The scout followed him to make sure she didn’t do anything foolish.

Tilly avoided eye contact. “You don’t understand Creek. You need to get your village out of here now…”

“Tilly, we’re not leaving this mountain. It’s a great please to live. I’m not putting our village through another move. Especially with so many babies under the age of two…” Creek set her down in a medical pod bed and looked at Fairy. “I know she’s back early, but I’m not kicking her out while pregnant…” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe her yet. She could be lying or setting them up for a trap.

Fairy walked over and began checking Tilly over. She could see that she was heavily pregnant. She checked the size of the baby. “About six months along. Far too soon after having Rose.” She frowned when she saw Tilly’s arm. “When was this arm broken? It’s not healing properly…” She got ready to set the break and wrap it.

“It’s a few weeks old.” Tilly’s heart began to race. She felt a contraction, which had her clenching the side of the bed with her good hand.

“No one in your village fixed it? How’d you break it?” Creek watched her. He didn’t trust her.

“Three weeks? Creek, please hold her down. This is going to hurt a lot…” Fairy gave Tilly a pain killer injection that she knew would be safe for the baby. 

“I never made it to a village. Peace broke my arm…” Tilly screamed when the needle suddenly got injected into her. She wasn’t expecting it. She looked at Fairy with wide eyes. She was really starting to tremble now. Peace had stuck her more then once with varies substances, which always led to a lot of pain for her. She calmed down, realizing it was a pain killer.

Creek frowned when she screamed at the stick. He held her down and nodded to Fairy.

Fairy rebroke Tilly’s arm, and then straightened it. She stabilized it with a straight stick and began wrapping it gently.

Tilly hollered in pain and clenched her fist. She had tears running down her cheeks. She gasped, feeling another contraction. “I’m sorry, I’m being too loud…” She looked at them with wide eyes. She was petrified. “I’m in labor…” She whispered. She was really shaking now. She was afraid they would take her baby away, like they had done with Rose.

“Easy does it Tilly.” Creek was starting to wonder if someone had been very mean to her. She was shaking so hard that the bed vibrated, and her auras screamed distrust, fear, and discomfort.

“Breathe Tilly.” Fairy checked to see how far along she was in labor. She cringed when Tilly screamed bloody murder. She frowned and looked at Creek. “She’s got fresh injuries down here. Please go get Peridot.”

Tilly breathed hard and cried. She was in a lot of pain, and Fairy touching down there made her already sore vaginal opening even more painful. She had recently been violently raped. She was scared about how bad the birth might hurt, but at this point she wasn’t even sure if they were going to let her live. The only thing she was sure that saved her from death earlier was her baby.

Creek nodded and headed out the door. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He looked around, worried over the colony now. If Tilly was telling the truth, they were in trouble.

“I’m going to put ice down here Tilly. Deep breaths mama. I know it hurts.” Fairy got an ice pack and gently placed it on her swollen bits. She looked up at the trembling mama. “Who hurt you?”

“His name is Peace. He’s out for blood. He’s looking for Garnet. I think he followed me here.” Tilly sobbed during the next contraction. She was in a lot of pain. “The village has to leave…” She screamed in agony.

Peridot came in and walked over. He began to heal Tilly right away. He didn’t like how she looked. He could tell right away that someone had been mean to her. “Oh Tilly, what you did was wrong, but you didn’t deserve this…”

“I agree Peridot.” Fairy looked worried. Once Tilly was healed, she checked her. “Push Tilly.” She got ready to catch the newborn.

Creek stood back and let them work. He had no plans of leaving them, just in case she did something, but he doubt she would.

Tilly bared down and began to push. She cried out as she gave birth to a purple glitter trolling with yellow hair. She cried as Fairy cleaned her up. “Creek, is her spirit good?” She breathed heavily. She was still shaking hard.

“Her spirit is good.” Creek reassured. He was going to talk to his wives and get more information, but he planned on lifting her punishment early. It was clear at this point that she had been abused, and no one deserved that.

“Good…” Tilly breathed hard and sniffled. “Her name is Violet.” She frowned and teared up. She began to cry as she watched Fairy clean her daughter and set her up in a diaper. She thought that they would take Violet away too. “I’m so sorry Peridot. I should have never hurt you.”

Peridot’s heart broke. “Apology accepted…”

Fairy gently gave Violet to Tilly. “She’s very cute Tilly.” She gave her room to bond with her baby.

Tilly cradled her newborn daughter and sniffled. She held her close. She had tears running down her cheeks. “I’m going to be a good mama to you Violet. I’m going to try hard.” She was very worried about her daughter’s future. She set her up to nurse, and then leaned back onto the pillow. She was exhausted and sore. She had a bad feeling that the yuck was far from over for them all.


	3. A Little Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of the children are kidnapped, Creek puts the village on lockdown.

Before Creek could start warning everyone, Peace had already scanned the area. His idea of letting Tilly go before she had her baby worked. She had gone straight home. He liked the trolls he saw. Most of them were young. His eyed particular trolls with interest. Some of the ones he saw he planned on raping, while others he thought he would just torture and eventually kill. He noticed that there were a lot of children around too. He set his eyes on one that looked particularly a lot like his stepson, Peridot. He hadn’t seen him in about ten years. A huge smirk spread over his face when she began walking towards him. As soon as she was within reach, he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

Jade squealed, but it was muffled because of Peace’s hand being over her mouth. The six-year-old looked up at Peace with wide blue and green heterochromia eyes. She didn’t recognize this troll, and that frightened her. She wriggled and tried to get away.

“It will be in your best interest if you don’t resist.” Peace whispered. He pinned her down and began taping her mouth shut. He then taped her hands behind her back. “You’re mine now.” He began to beat her, to force submission and to make her bleed to leave proof that he was here and had hurt a village member. Once he was done, he picked her. He was going to hide her, and then demand Garnet, Tilly, and his young children, or threaten her life.

Jade let out muffled screams in pain at each blow. Once he was done, she was bleeding from her nose and from cuts on her body. She healed herself but was trembling in fear. She had never been through this kind of pain before. A stream of urine ran down her legs and onto Peace as she was picked up. She screamed when he slammed her to the ground.

“Piss on me again, and I’ll kill you!” He dragged her over to the stream and began washing her and himself off. He was livid. Once they were done, he picked her up again and carried her to where he wanted to hide her.

Jade shivered. It was the second day of fall, and the stream was cold. She had no clothes on. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but she was petrified.

By the time Creek made his way around, Jade was long gone. He had parents take their children to the bunker, until he could figure out what was going on. As children was called and sent to the bunker, Peridot realized that his second oldest baby was not with her siblings. “Has anyone seen Jade?!” He frowned and began looking for her.

Branch joined in the search for her. He had insisted Fairy and Smidge stay with the children. He was the one to find one of Jade’s toys, and a pool of blood and urine next to it. He picked up her toy and cursed. He put her toy in his hair and began looking for her.

Peridot saw Branch run off. He followed him.

Peace had hidden Jade and headed towards the village. He had his bow and arrows ready. He saw Branch and Peridot. He smirked and took aim towards Branch. “Listen and listen good. I’m looking for four trolls. Two are adults, and two are babies. I’m looking for a maroon glitter troll named Garnet, and a purple glitter troll named Tilly. Hand them and their children over, and that beautiful blue and green glitter child will be returned. Refuse to meet my demands in the next forty-eight hours, and she will be raped and killed. Do I make myself clear?!”

“Oh my god…” Peridot’s eyes went wide. He recognized this male right away. He was the same male his mother had married when he was a boy. He grabbed Branch. “We’re in deep shit. Run!” He tugged on his mate and bolted towards the village. He had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do. He knew he would rape and kill Jade, and that terrified him. He didn’t want his baby hurt.

“You won’t get away with this you monster!” Branch spat as he was dragged away by his mate. His baby girl was in danger, and that pissed him off. He knew they were no match for arrows, or he would have attacked him. As soon as he was sure they were out of hearing shot, he looked at Peridot. “I’m going to kill him. We’ll get Fiery packed up and go after him. He is not raping or killing our daughter.”

Peridot rubbed his face of tears. He had a bad feeling about this. He hoped they could figure out a solution before anything bad happened to Jade. He knew Peace was nasty, and he had a bad feeling that he was going to do very nasty things to Jade. “We’ve got to hid everyone and save Jade.”

Once back at the village, Peridot and Branch helped get the young, pregnant, and elderly into the bunker. Fairy stayed underground with them to keep them safe, and Peridot stayed above ground to heal and be the doctor above ground. Those above ground began to prepare for war.

Back at the hideout, Peace tied Jade to the trunk of a bush. He began taking the tape off, and then got impatient and ripped it off. He smirked when she screamed. “So, you can heal huh? I’ll make you a deal. You keep me healed while I get my wife and husband back, and you get to live. Alright?”

Jade swallowed hard and nodded. She was trembling in fear. She gasped when he grabbed her leg. 

Peace was curious about her healing ability. He began cutting down her leg from her groin, down to her foot. He smirked, seeing blood run down her leg. He wiped it away and saw that the cut was healed. He made another cut, this time deep, and towards the bone of her right leg.

Jade screeched in pain. She looked up at him and whimpered. “You’re hurting me!” She screamed when he grabbed her arm next. 

Peace began cutting her right arm off, at the shoulder. He wanted to see if she could heal a limb back on. Once it was off, he held it there, and waited. He frowned, realizing her skin healed over the wound. He sighed and glared at her. “Well, I better not get my legs or arms cut off.” He walked away to dispose of her arm.

Jade got herself healed, and then passed out from exhaustion and shock. The poor little one was in trouble and needed to be found soon, or she was in grave danger of losing her life.


	4. Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace takes his torture with poor little Jade to an extreme level.

Branch, Creek, and Peridot searched all afternoon and evening for where Peace may have hid young Jade. The only thing that they found was Jade’s severed arm. Peridot was the one to find it. He had Fiery land and walked over to it. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was so worried about his baby. If she was missing an arm, he hate to think what else had happened to her. He walked over to Fiery and climbed back on. “We don’t have much time.”

“I’m very sorry Peridot. It’s getting dark. I want to continue searching, but if we do, the predators of the night can catch us, and then will be no help to her at all.” Creek frowned. “Let’s head home. We will think of a solution tonight, while we wait for the sun to rise. We will find her.”

“She might not make it overnight...” Branch knew Creek was right, but he feared Jade would die before they found her. His skin tones, and Peridot’s skin tones had faded gray. Both parents were thinking the worst.

Peridot cringed and had Fiery head towards home. Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes. Peace was abusive and down right mean. He wished they had found him and killed him. He didn’t want his baby girl with him at all.

Back where Peace was hiding Jade, Peace was going through his supplies. He pulled out pliers and set them aside. Jade had been asleep this whole time, and he wasn’t able to wake her. He figured she would wake up if he caused her some pain. He also pulled out a syringe and drew out a substance out of a vial. It almost always got his victims to scream, and he loved hearing those screams. He walked over to her and stuck it into her thigh. He injected it into her and smirked when she lifted her head and let out a blood curdling scream. “Oh good, you didn’t die on me.” He put the syringe away, and then grabbed the pliers and walked over to her. He began inspecting her teeth. “Looks like you still have all your baby teeth. You don’t need them.”

Jade was trembling. Her front lower two teeth were loose and ready to come out, but the rest of her baby teeth were not ready yet. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but her daddies had threatened playfully to remove the two front teeth so the tooth fairy would come and give her a present. She hadn’t let them. She whimpered, feeling the urge to pee. She was afraid to ask, but she didn’t want to be slammed like she had been earlier. “I need to potty…” 

“You’re going to learn to hold it.” Peace hissed. He grabbed one of her front lower teeth with the pliers and yanked. The first tooth came out easily, since it was already loose. He began removing them one by one.

Jade crossed her legs and let out screams with each yank. Tears ran down her cheeks as a stream of urine ran down her legs. She couldn’t hold it. She was shaking hard.

“I told you to hold it!” Peace was angry at her. He removed the last of her teeth and watched as she healed herself. He grumbled and untied her. He began dragging her towards the stream to clean up. He grumbled that she was a baby for not holding it. He threw her into the stream once he was over there. He wanted to see if she could heal herself from drowning.

Thankfully for young Jade, she knew how to swim. She had a hard time because of only having one arm, but she managed. She got to the shore and bolted towards camp as fast as she could. 

Peace ran after her and caught her easily. “Oh no, you’re not going home.” He headed towards the hide out.

Jade screamed when he grabbed her. She sniffled and cringed as she walked with him. She inspected her gums with her tongue. She couldn’t feel any of her teeth. She swallowed hard. She was so scared.  
Peace tied her back up, and then curled back up to go to sleep. He was tired after torturing her all day. He soon dozed off, not caring at all that he had just tortured a little trolling.

Jade sniffled and fought sleep, but exhaustion soon won. The last thought she had before going to sleep was about her mamas and daddies. She wanted them badly, and she wanted her stuffed bear that Guy Diamond made her. She wanted her brothers and sisters. She wanted to go home.


	5. This Little Light Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, Branch, and Creek do what they can to save little Jade.

As morning rose, Peace began making himself some breakfast. He had no plans of letting Jade live, so he decided not to feed her. He watched her squirm. “What’s the matter? Are you hungry?”

Jade nodded slowly. She also needed to go to the bathroom and was thirsty. “I need to go potty.” She whispered. She was scared that she would be in trouble again.

Peace sighed and untied her. “Go pee away from here.” He didn’t feel like dealing with her mess again. “Don’t run off.”

Jade moved away from the bush, and then did her business. She heard Fiery flying around. She looked up and saw her daddies and Creek. “Daddy!” She cried out, before Peace ran over and grabbed her.

Peace smirked and waited for them to come down. He had plans for them.

Peridot heard his daughter. He had Fiery land and looked at Creek and Branch. “Distract him. I’ll grab her.”

Creek rushed towards the bush. He was meet with a punch in the nose. He hollered in pain and tried to get a hold of Peace, but Peace was strong and fast. He felt him pin him down and tie his hands behind his back. His nose bled. Peace had broken his nose.

Branch rushed in as well and yelped when Peace turned and stabbed him in the shoulder. He went to try and grab the knife, but Peace wasn’t going to let him have it. 

Peace pinned Branch down and smirked. “I’m going to have fun slicing you two up.”

“Shame you want to cut us all up. We are both willing to do whatever you want.” Creek was willing to do what Peace wanted in order to help Jade. He wanted the little one rescued.

Branch looked over at Creek and frowned. “Oh my god...” His shoulder was throbbing. “I hope he doesn’t make us fuck each other.” He was hoping to avoid being raped. He would much rather mate with Creek then Peace, and he was hoping a little reverse psychology might help them all.

Peace smirked and pulled Branch’s pants off. “Oh no, you have to fuck him now. Get busy!” He didn’t really like mating with trolls that didn’t have glitter, so he wouldn’t mind watching them mate instead.

Creek winced and frowned. “Damn it Branch!” He flushed when he felt Branch pull his pants down. He acted like he was angry, but he was going to do this to distract Peace. Besides, he would much rather it be Branch that mated him then Peace.

Branch rubbed himself a few times to get an erection going. He then pushed himself into Creek and began trusting. He gritted his teeth and held back moaning. Creek had obviously never been mated by a male before and was tight.

With Peace distracted, Peridot made his way over to Jade. He glanced over, seeing Branch mate with Creek. He sighed and shook his head. He knew it had to happen to distract Peace, but it was weird seeing his husband mate with the king. He walked over to Jade and picked her up. “Shh…” He hurried out of there and ran towards Fiery. He got onto him and had him fly straight towards the bunker.

Jade stayed quiet and snuggled into her daddy. She had a firm hold of him with her left hand. She had no plans of letting go of her daddy anytime soon.

Once Peace noticed that Branch ejaculated, he went to untie Creek so he could have a round with Branch. Branch took his chance and jumped onto Peace. He had a firm hold of him and restrained his arms. “Kill him Creek!”

Creek pulled his knife out of his hair and turned around with the knife. He began stabbing him in the chest and abdomen. He showed no restraint. He had no remorse for the sick bastard. He wanted him dead.

Peace tried to throw Branch off, but the twenty-two-year-old was strong. He was able to stand through some of the stabs, but soon he collapsed onto his face. Several minutes later, he was dead.

Branch got off him and put his pants on. He looked at Creek and frowned. “I’m sorry Creek…”

“You may have just saved me from being raped by him. Thank you, Branch…” Creek put his pants on and headed towards the village. He was sore, since it was the first time he had taken it from a male, but he appreciated that Branch had been gentle. It had been uncomfortable considering the circumstances, but he had no bad feelings about it.

Branch hurried towards the bunker. He wanted to make sure Jade was alright. He was very worried about her.

Back at the bunker, Peridot carried Jade to a bed. He tried to set her down, but that only caused her to become extremely upset. He crawled into the bed with her and held her as Fairy checked her over. He healed her of all injuries that she had missed or was unable to do because of her age. He made sure she was no longer in any pain.

Fairy checked her from head to toe. She had scars from being cut and was obviously missing her right arm. She felt her heart break for young Jade, but she was going to help her cope with what happened. Her biggest worry right now was going to be recovery from the emotional and mental abuse that she had just endured. She made sure she checked her head too. She checked her nose, ears, eyes, and finally her mouth. She gasped when she checked Jade’s mouth. She had her open her mouth and found that she had no teeth at all. “Oh my god…” Tears filled her eyes. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry…” She snuggled into Jade and looked at Peridot with worry. “That son of a bitch pulled all of her teeth out…” She feared Jade may have been raped too but hadn’t found any obvious injuries down there.

Peridot winced and held Jade close. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Jade…” He held her close and cried. He was so sad for her. She was going to have to eat soft foods until she had enough adult teeth to eat solid foods.

Smidge was right there snuggling with Fairy. She was quiet and angry.

“He hurt me daddy. It hurt so bad.” Jade sobbed into his chest. She didn’t want to let go of her daddy. 

Branch got back to the bunker and looked around. He was pointed to the room that Jade was in. He got into the bed and crawled over to them. He sandwiched Fairy, Smidge, and Jade between him and Peridot. All four parents held their second eldest child. They were so glad she was alive but knew that her recovery was going to take a long time.


	6. Daddy Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade’s first day home is full of snuggles and love.

Not long after her parents began to snuggle with her, Jade’s stomach rumbled. She hadn’t eaten or drank in about twenty-four hours. She sniffled and looked up at her daddy. She was very hungry. She was afraid to ask. She was still very shaken.

Peridot heard that rumble. He got up and picked her up. “Let’s go get you something to eat baby girl.” He carried her towards the kitchen. It was too late for breakfast, and too early for lunch, but he figured she hadn’t eaten since breakfast the day before. He got into the kitchen and looked at her. “What would you like to eat sweetheart?”

“Muffin please?” Jade leaned into him and sniffled. She was so hungry. “Can I have apple juice?”

“I’ve got it.” Smidge had followed him. She poured Jade a glass of apple juice, and then offered it up to Peridot. She began setting up to make lunch. She tried to think of what they could eat, without making Jade’s first meal difficult. She decided to make a large pot of soup. She began getting that set up.

Fairy helped Smidge make lunch. She kept looking at Jade. She was worried about her.

Branch grabbed a muffin and cut it into chunks to make it easier for Jade. He walked over to Jade and began feeding her tiny bites of the muffin. His shoulder had long been healed thanks to Peridot. He had made sure Creek got healed too. He was quiet. He felt guilty for raping Creek, even though he had no choice.

Peridot helped her with the juice. He had a feeling she was going to need help with everything. Getting use to one arm wasn’t going to be easy for her. Especially since she had lost her dominate arm.

Jade struggled to eat the muffin and coughed a few times. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and sniffled. “I’m tired.”

“A bath before a nap might be a good idea.” Branch suggested. She was muddy and smelled like she had soiled herself. That wasn’t a surprise to him at all.

“Yes, a bath would be a good idea.” Peridot carried her to the bunker’s bathroom. He began running a bath. Once it was full, he went to set Jade down, when he suddenly got splashed.

Basil had stripped down and jumped into the tub. He looked up at them and put his arms out. He had already tried to snuggle with Jade, but their parents were in the way. He wanted to snuggle with her.

Jade squealed in surprise but calmed down when she realized it was her brother. She let go of Peridot when he set her down, and clung right into her slightly younger brother. She snuggle right into him.

Sky climbed into the tub too. He looked worried as he hugged into his sister.

Rosy tried to climb in, but Peridot stopped her.

Pearl managed to get in. She looked up at her daddy with wide pink and red eyes. “I’m snuggling with sissy.” She gave him the pouty lip.

Peridot sighed and smiled softly. “The tub is full kids.”

Rosy flushed and climbed in. She turned around and gave her daddy a glare. She wasn’t taking no for an answer. She grabbed the soap and poured the whole bottle into the tub. She threw the bottle across the room and stuck out her tongue, before plopping down right next to Jade. It was a tight squeeze with five six-year olds, but they were going to make it work to be with their sissy. She was clearly hurt, and they were worried about her.

Jade startled and buried her face into Basil when she heard the bottle hit the ground. She began crying, which had her two brothers and two sisters worried and crying too.

“Easy little ones, it’s alright.” Peridot began bathing Jade. He made sure to get her all cleaned up. He rinsed her off, and then grabbed a towel and pulled her out of the water. He held her close and headed towards the bedroom. He smiled when Branch followed him in there. They both sat down with her and held her as they sang to her. They wanted to reassure her that they were there for her.

Jade fell asleep in Peridot’s arms. The poor little one was so tired, and with her needs met, and feeling safe in her daddy’s arms, she let sleep take her.

Peridot curled up into the bed with her and held her. He soon dozed off as well. He was tired from healing her and from not sleeping the night before. None of the four parents had slept. They all thought they had lost her.

Branch covered them up, and then went to get the kids out of the tub. Once they were out, he took his own bath. He was sore, tired, and felt dirty.

Basil dried off, and then looked around for Jade. He found her snuggled up to Peridot. He crawled into the bed with them and snuggled right in.

Sky followed Basil and joined them in the bed. He wasn’t tired, but he wanted to be with his daddy and sissy.

Sage looked in and frowned when she saw that Jade was missing her arm. She was close to Jade. She moved closer and sniffled. She wriggled between Basil and Jade. She cuddled right into her sissy and closed her blue green eyes.

Smidge came in a little later and told the kids that lunch was done. She found that Peridot had fallen asleep with Jade. She decided to leave them alone. She wanted to talk to Jade. She wanted to know if she was raped, but she didn’t want to wake Jade up. She was worried that waking her up right now might frighten her. She recalled having nightmares after being raped by Tourmaline and Parch. She shook her head of those thoughts and sighed. She didn’t want to think of what that monster could have done to her baby. Jade was the sweetest of the six eldest children. It broke her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Peridot and Branch sang to Jade. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artists.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW9zMSwKIdU


	7. Fear And Fiery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly struggles to readjust to life in the village.

Tilly had spent the last two days settled in the bunker. She knew that Jade had gotten hurt. She blamed herself for what happened, since she had shown Peace the way there. She had Violet in the cradle, and was sitting in the corner, hugging her knees. She was on suicide watch, and house arrest, until Creek, Poppy, and Faith were absolutely sure she wasn’t going to do anything foolish. She startled when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Smidge. She cringed and looked down.

“Tilly? Lunch is ready.” Smidge walked over and offered her hand. “Come on mama, you need to eat for your baby girl.” She helped her to her feet.

Tilly got up and walked over to Violet. She picked her up and tucked her into her hair. She headed for the kitchen and couldn’t help but salivate when she smelled the soup. She stood near the corner and waited to make sure everyone got a serving of food first. She had been snapped at more then once for trying to grab food. She was very jumpy.

Fairy saw her cowering in the corner. She grabbed a bowl and walked over to her. She gently gave it to her and handed her a spoon. “Please eat Tilly. Violet needs you to eat.”

Tilly teared up and sniffled. “It’s my fault Fairy. I’m so sorry.” She gave the bowl to one of the children, and then leaned into the wall and slid to the floor. She cried into her hands.

Spinel was the one that was handed the soup. He looked confused. He looked between Fairy and Opal. He wasn’t sure what just happened. “Tilly, this is your soup.”

Opal sat down by Tilly and frowned. “Hey kid, don’t beat yourself up. If anyone is at fault, it was Peace. Here…” He pulled her into a gentle hug.

Fairy joined in the hug. “Shh…easy does it. Opal is right. This is not your fault.”

Tilly startled badly when they hugged her. She cringed and looked at them with wide eyes. She sniffled and looked at Spinel. “Please take it Spinel. I’ll eat in a little bit.” She snuggled into Opal and sniffled. Her own parents had died in the flood, so having comfort from an older troll made the young troll feel better.

Spinel didn’t understand but did leave with the bowl. He walked over to the table and began to eat. He kept his eyes on Tilly. He didn’t like that she was so sad.

Opal ran his hand through her dark red hair. He watched his grandchildren and young son eat at the table. 

Fairy took Tilly’s hand. “You’re very brave Tilly. Don’t forget that.” She walked over and got her another bowl of soup. She gave it to her and smiled softly. “I prescribe food and love.” She walked over to the soup pot and got her own bowl of soup.

Tilly sighed and began to eat quietly. She wasn’t going to argue with Fairy. She was the village doctor after all.

“Fairy, I need to talk to you and Smidge.” Branch looked nervous. He looked at Smidge. “It’s about Jade’s rescue. More happened then me getting stabbed, and Creek getting his nose broken…”

“What happened?” Smidge was worried that Peace raped them. She took his hand and led him towards a room to talk to him privately.

Fairy followed them. She recalled smelling mating on him and had just assumed that her poor mate had been raped. She was worried about him.

Branch walked with her and swallowed hard. Once they were in a private room, he looked down at his wives. “I understand if you both get upset with me, but in order to avoid getting raped or killed by Peace, I pulled reverse physiology on Peace and complained that I didn’t want to mate with Creek. He forced me to mate with Creek. I’m sorry…”

“You did what?!” Smidge widened her eyes. “You raped Creek?!”

Fairy’s jaw dropped. She understood he did it to avoid rape or death, but he raped their king. That was shocking. “Creek didn’t kill you?!”

“It wasn’t rape Smidge! I had no choice…” Branch frowned and looked at Fairy. “No, he thanked me…”

Smidge flushed and glared at him. “You forced him to mate Branch! That’s rape!” She stormed out of the room and slammed the door. She headed straight towards the room that Poppy, Creek, and Faith were staying in.

Fairy winced and watched Smidge go. “That went well.” She was surprised that Branch wasn’t whapped and that his balls were still intact.

“My manhood is in one piece…” Branch looked down. “I’m sorry Fairy. I was trying to distract Peace so Peridot could save Jade.”

“Smidge will understand eventually. She just has a hard time coping with this sort of thing. Remember what happened with Peridot?” Fairy hugged him and rubbed his lower back reassuringly. She wasn’t going to scold him. He was trying his best under pressure.

“I recall…” Branch sighed and held Fairy. He had a feeling it was going to be rough for a little while. He just hoped that Smidge remembered that Jade needed stability right now, and a family split wouldn’t be good for her.

By the time Smidge got to the room the royal family was in, Creek had already told his wives. He looked up when Smidge walked over. He was sitting outside the room. He was also in the dog house, for not punishing Branch for his actions. He avoided eye contact with Smidge. “Branch tell you what happened?”

“Yes Creek, Branch told me he raped you.” Smidge looked him up and down. “Are you alright?”

“No Smidge, I’m not OK, but saving Jade was worth the pain. She’s now safe, and he’s dead.” Creek didn’t like that he was forced to mate with Branch. Under normal circumstances, he would have been fine with it, but he didn’t like that Jade saw Branch mate with him. He didn’t like that Peace watched, and he didn’t like that his Poppy was mad at him. He just hoped with time there would be enough healing for them to cope. There was nothing more they could do to change what was done.


	8. A Broken Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, Fairy, and Branch sit down with the kids and talk to them about what happened to Jade, and why she is in bad shape.

Fairy checked in on Peridot and Jade frequently for the next several hours. It wasn’t until it was almost dinner time, that Jade woke up. She had wet the bed. She realized she had peed on the bed. She let out a blood curdling scream and clung to her daddy. She was shaking upset. She had been hurt for peeing on herself and on Peace. She was frightened that she would be hurt again.

Peridot was awake instantly. He frowned, realizing that the bed was wet. He got up and picked her up. He held her close and frowned. “Deep breaths baby. It’s alright. It was an accident.” He had a feeling bed wetting was going to be a common issue for the little one for a while. Especially if she had been raped. He carried her towards the bathroom and began running another bath. They both needed to clean up.

Fairy came running over. She saw the puddle and frowned. “Aww, it’s alright.” She began stripping the bed.

Branch came into the room and began helping Fairy clean up quietly.

Smidge peeked in but retreated when she saw everything was alright. She didn’t feel like dealing with Branch right now. She was still mad at him.

Basil, Sky, Spinel, Pearl, Rosy, and Sage came into the bathroom to investigate. They all looked worried.

Peridot got the bath set up and gently stepped in. He held Jade and began to bathe her. “Easy baby…”

Jade held onto Peridot and sniffled. She was shaking hard. She was glad daddy wasn’t mad. She glanced over at her uncle, brothers, and sisters.

“Daddy? Why is Jade so sad?” Sage looked worried. She wanted Jade to be happy, like she normally was.

“What happened to her arm?” Pearl finally asked. She had been curious but didn’t ask until now.

“She’s been through something very bad babies. I’ll sit down and talk to you in a few minutes. Let us finish our bath.” Peridot finished bathing Jade, and then began washing himself really quickly. He yelped when Basil jumped in and landed right where it counted.

Jade screamed in fear and clung to Peridot.

Branch walked in and frowned. “Alright kids, out of the bathroom.” He gently picked up Jade with a towel and held her. He looked down at Peridot. “Are you alright?”

The children left, except for Basil. Basil wasn’t sure what he just did, but he looked sad and upset. “I’m sorry daddy!”

Peridot groaned and healed himself. He finished bathing and toweled himself dry. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He sighed, not really feeling alright, but saying it for Basil and Jade. “Branch, we need to talk to the children about what happened to Jade.

Jade hugged into Branch and sniffled. “Daddy got hurt.” She looked frightened.

“Yeah, they need to know.” Branch nodded. “Let’s go to the kitchen little ones.” Branch escorted them out of the bathroom. He headed towards the kitchen with Jade.

Basil got out of the tub and followed Branch. He looked worried.

Peridot took his chance and went to the bathroom. He hadn’t gone in some time. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He had had a bad dream while sleeping with Jade. Tears threatened, but he managed to calm himself down. He headed towards the kitchen to talk with the children.

Fairy was prepping for dinner, with Opal’s help. She looked up when Peridot came in. “Let’s talk to them.” She walked over to the table, where the children had all taken a seat.

Branch sat down and held Jade. He ran his hand through her multicolored hair.

Peridot walked over to the table and looked at their frightened children. He sighed and frowned. “During the time Jade was away, a mean troll took her away and hurt her badly. He is why her arm and teeth are gone. She’s frightened and is going to need extra love. It’s going to take time for her to feel better again.”

“If we make her a present, will it make her feel better?” Rosy look worried. She wanted her sissy happy.

“Right now, the best thing we can do for Jade is give her lots of cuddles and be patient with her. She’s going to be scared, she’s going to cry a lot, and she’s going to have a hard time eating and doing everyday things. She’s used to having two arms. It’s not going to be easy for her. She needs lots of love.”

Basil moved over to Branch and sat by him. He put his hand on Jade’s shoulder and looked up at her. “Sissy? I love you and I’m going to help.” 

“I’m going to help too!” Sky nodded and walked over to Basil. He put his hand on her too.

All four of the other older children went over and snuggled around Branch. They had their hands on Jade, to show support.

Jade startled at first but calmed down quickly. She looked at her siblings and kept a tight hold of Branch’s vest. She didn’t want to let her daddy go.

Peridot looked relieved but had a feeling that the children were going to struggle. They were going to have to deal with jealousy, crying, and nightmares. He hoped that Jade would get through it and cope. He was so worried about his baby.


	9. The Heart Of A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge goes through her own rough patch, but all three of her mates are right there to support her.

A month later, Smidge was in the middle of making a toy for one of her unborn babies. She was expecting twins this time around. She was due anytime to have them but had shown no signs yet of going into labor. If she didn’t have them soon, Fairy was going to do surgery, so Smidge was at less risk. She had calmed down considerably, but still didn’t like that Branch had mated with Creek. Hormones had her extra emotional and cranky. As she sewed the last stitch, she felt her belly tighten up. She smiled softly and put her hand on her belly. “Here we go again.” She eased off the chair and waddled towards the living space. She wasn’t as round as they were expecting her to be, so they suspected both twins were dwarf babies. Fairy had been about this round when she had Pearl and Rosy. She got to the living space and grabbed Peridot by the hand. She squeezed his hand and gritted her teeth.

Peridot was helping the kids put a puzzle together. He looked up when Smidge squeezed his hand. He turned his head and frowned. “Deep breaths mama. Looks like it’s time.”

Jade got up and walked over to Smidge. She gave her a hug. “Can I come with?” She looked worried. She didn’t want to go with a babysitter. She was doing better but was still jumpy and clingy.

“Sure sweetie, you may come with.” Smidge held her and smiled. She knew Jade needed her mommies and daddies. She planned to not let Jade watch, but she could be right beside her head when she had the twins.

“I’ll take the kids to Biggie’s.” Branch began picking up the babies and gathered all the kids but Jade. He escorted them out the door.

Peridot picked up Smidge and headed towards the medical pod with her. “You’re a good mama Smidge.” He smiled. He was excited and couldn’t wait to see if the babies were from him, Branch, or from them both.

Jade followed Peridot and kept her hand on him. She didn’t like being away from her parents. She always wanted one parent in sight.

Smidge cringed in pain during the next contraction. She groaned and buried her face into Peridot’s glittery skin.

Peridot got to the medical pod and gently set Smidge down in a bed. He checked her progress. “You have a little ways to go mama. Don’t forget to breathe.” He turned to Fairy and smiled. “Labor started.” He helped her get ready.

Jade crawled into bed with Smidge and snuggled into her. “I love you mama.”

Smidge snuggled into Jade and breathed. “I love you too baby girl.”

Fairy smiled and lowered the bed. She gave her mate a kiss. “I love you Smidge.” She was excited to add to their busy home. The trollings gave all of them so much joy, since they had all lost so much family in the flood.

A couple of hours later, Smidge grasped Peridot’s hand and whimpered. She began to push. She let out a cry as a light green dwarf trolling was born. He had blue hair. He began crying as Fairy cleaned him up.

“Good job Smidge. He’s beautiful.” Peridot reached down and kissed her. “One more mama.”

Branch ran his hand through her long blue-green hair. He was glad she was letting him stay for the birth. She hadn’t been letting him touch her belly since he had been forced to mate with Creek. “He’s so precious.”

Jade watched Fairy clean the baby. She stayed snuggled up to Smidge. She didn’t want to leave her right now.

Fairy got the baby clean and put a diaper on him. She set him down in a cradle and got ready to catch the second baby. “You’re doing great Smidge. Push…”

Smidge breathed and smiled as she watched Fairy take care of their son. She bared down and pushed. She struggled with this one. After several hard pushes, she cried out when he was born. He was yellow with royal blue hair. She bled from a tear, but Peridot began healing her right away.

Fairy cleaned and stimulated him, but he wasn’t cry. She frowned and cleared his mouth out. “Come on baby boy, cry for me.” She patted his back and bottom. He was alive, but limp. He wasn’t breathing. She hurried him over to another bed and checked his heart. She heard it pound a few times, before it stopped. She frowned and began preforming life-saving measures. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to save their son.

Smidge watched with wide eyes. She could tell something was very wrong with her baby. She teared up when Fairy started preforming life-saving measures on him. “Oh no…”

Jade frowned. “What’s wrong?” She could tell that her mamas were upset.

Peridot hurried over and began healing their son. “Come on buddy…”

Branch swallowed hard and frowned. He teared up and gave Smidge’s hand a gentle squeeze. He had a bad feeling that they just lost this little one.

Fairy tried for several minutes, before picking him up and looking up at Peridot with tears in her eyes. “We lost him…” She walked over to Smidge and gently gave their son to his mama. “I’m very sorry Smidge.” She chocked up and began to cry.

“Oh my god…” Smidge held her son to her chest and began to sob. She was very upset.

Branch, Fairy, Peridot, and Jade snuggled with Smidge. All five of them faded gray. They were all sad to lose the little one.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say good bye to Smidge’s second twin. They had decided to name them Jadice and Zen. Tears ran down Smidge’s cheeks as she sang sadly. She had Jadice in her arms. She named him after her grandfather, and gave Zen his name, since he had never made a sound when he was born. The normally tough and spunky troll felt weak and vulnerable. She had struggled to push out Zen and blamed herself for his death. She was pretty sure he had suffocated.

Fairy held Jade. Jade was shaken by her baby brother’s death. She wished now that Jade hadn’t come. It was not a lesson that the six-year-old needed to learn, yet. Especially after what she had went through just a month earlier. She thought of the baby’s death. She was pretty sure that the baby had a heart problem. What few beats she had heard were not regular and sounded odd. She wanted to do more research. She was determined not to let this happen again if she could help it.

Branch and Peridot stood beside Smidge. They held her gently. They were sad for the little mama. They hoped their family wouldn’t go through anymore rough stuff. This wasn’t fair at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Smidge sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWww880E9wU


	10. A Terrible Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot’s past haunts him.

The night after Zen’s death and burial wasn’t easy for his family. It took a lot of explaining and reassurance for the children to understand that Zen had been born sick and died as a result. It was late when everyone finally settled down for the night. All four parents settled down to sleep for the night. Peridot hadn’t been sleeping well and had been having nightmares later. Tonight, he had a horrible recall dream.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

When Peridot and Marble were almost twelve years old, Rainbow met a troll named Peace. He married her not long after they met. At first Peace was a great husband and father figure for the twins. He spoiled Rainbow and treated the boys as if they were his own children.

About year later, everything changed. Rainbow had given birth to a stillborn girl. Peridot witnessed Peace’s true colors the night his sister was born. Peace had beaten his wife in anger. Rainbow was shaken but thought perhaps he was just not handling the death well. She certainly hadn’t handled it well herself.

The day Peridot and Marble turned thirteen, Peace walked into Peridot’s room. He thought at first his father was just checking on him. He frowned when he suddenly felt Peace’s hands on him.

“Say anything, and I’ll kill your mother.” Peace whispered to the thirteen-year-old, before he had his way with the young teenager.

Peridot kept quiet about what happened. He wanted his mama safe. He didn’t understand what was going on, since he was still so young.

It wasn’t until it happened again, that things changed for their lives forever. Peace had come in and began hurting his stepson again. This time, Rainbow caught him in the act. She took a blunt object in her hands and hit Peace hard in the head. She then took her twins and ran as fast as she could away from Peace’s home.

Peridot worried that Marble got hurt too, but Marble never admitted to it. His brother was always quiet and happy.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“Peridot?! Wake up love.” Fairy shook him gently. He was yelping and whimpering in his sleep.

Peridot cried out as he woke up. He cringed and began to cry. He buried his face into his hands. “Oh my god…”

Smidge rolled over and frowned. She snuggled right into Peridot and held him. She had heard him crying in his sleep. She hated when he had nightmares.

Branch listened quietly. He looked worried. Peridot had been having a lot of nightmares lately.

“That bad love?” Fairy sat up and ran her hand through his long multi-grayed hair.

“Yes…” Peridot sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Recall dream…”

“Recall about what?” Smidge looked worried. She knew he had been through a lot, but she never was able to get out everything. She knew he hid a lot about his past.

“My stepdad this time.” Peridot sniffled and shook his head. “I hate remembering my thirteenth birthday. It was awful…”

“You stepdad was mean to you on your birthday?” Fairy recalled him saying his mother had married when he was a preteen.

“I was raped. It was Peace…” Peridot whispered. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure why he decided to share that now, but he knew holding it in wasn’t helping him at all.

“Peace was your stepdad?!” Branch sat up and widened his eyes. It was no wonder Peridot was so petrified of him. “Oh my god…” He frowned and pulled his husband into a hug. “I’m so sorry. That had to be awful. He was a nasty troll.”

Smidge clenched her fists. “I’m surprised that that asshole survived as long as he did.”

Fairy swallowed hard and frowned. “I’m sorry Peridot.” She didn’t know he wasn’t a virgin the first time they mated. She thought their threesome that first night was the first time for all three of them.

“I thought mom killed him the night she found him on top of me the second time.” Peridot whispered. “I’m not happy that our baby had to experience the nightmare that was Peace…”

“He got you twice? That fucking bastard.” Branch held his mate and frowned. He thought about it and sneered. It was no wonder his poor mate struggled with the bad stuff that had happened the last year and a half. He’d struggle with that too.

“There’s a special place in hell for trolls like him. He’ll burn in hell.” Smidge grumbled and snuggled into her mates. She frowned, suddenly thinking of her Zen. She burst into tears and cried into Peridot’s skin.

Fairy felt her heart break. She held her mates and closed her eyes. “You’re safe now Peridot. We will take good care of you.”

“I’m just glad he’s gone.” Peridot snuggled into his mates. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to sleep again anytime soon, but right now Smidge needed him anyway. He held her close and snuggled her as she cried. He had a feeling she would be doing a lot of crying for a while. He struggled with Quill’s death too, even though he was the one that caused the boy’s untimely death. They were all going to need time to cope.


	11. Branch On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek finds out he is pregnant, which gets Branch into a lot of trouble.

A couple of weeks later, Creek was on his way to the medical pod with his wives. He wasn’t feeling well and had spent a good portion of the night hugging the toilet. They all suspected pregnancy. It had been six weeks since he was forced to mate with Branch. Once inside the medical pod, Creek laid down on a bed and looked over at Peridot. “Pregnancy check please?”

“Is Faith or Poppy pregnant again?” Peridot teased gently. He had a feeling it was Creek, since he was the one that laid down.

“No, Faith and I are on contraceptives to take a break. This check is for Creek.” Poppy looked worried. She knew there was a chance he got pregnant, since Branch had mated with him.

“I had two babies in less than a year. My body needed a break.” Faith sat down and watched with concern. She hoped that Creek wasn’t pregnant. He hadn’t asked for any of this.

“Anti-nausea medication would be nice too…” Creek gagged and put his hand over his mouth.

Peridot picked up a trashcan and offered it to Creek. He cringed as Creek heaved up water into the trashcan. “I can give you some medication to make it better.” He made sure Creek had the trashcan, and then walked over and set up a needle, since Creek appeared to be too nauseous to take it orally. He gave him an injection. “That should help.” He set the needle aside, and then gentle checked Creek’s abdomen. His eyes went wide. “You’re very much pregnant. More than one baby.” He ran his hand over multiple pods. “I feel four.” He cringed and frowned. He had a feeling his mate was in deep trouble.

“Four?! Four babies?! Oh my god!” Poppy’s eyes went wide. “You’re kidding right?!”

Faith put her hand over her mouth. She let out a nervous giggle.

Creek’s face dropped. He went pale and rested his head back. “Oh my god…”

“I wouldn’t kid about that Poppy. Would you like to feel them?” Peridot motioned her over. When she walked over, he put her hand on Creek’s belly. “There is one here. One here, another one here, and the fourth is here.” He had her touch each baby gently. “I’ll make sure you three have help. I know Creek didn’t ask for this.”

Poppy felt each pod. She sighed and put her head on Creek’s belly. “Hello little ones. It’s alright. Mama loves you. Your biological father is in deep shit though. I’m going to kill him.” She looked up at Peridot and frowned. “Excuse me, while I go beat the shit out of Branch.” She left the medical pod and stormed towards Fairy, Smidge, Branch, and Peridot’s home.

Faith’s eyes went wide. “Don’t forget that he didn’t have a choice!”

Creek held his head. He was in shock and was trying to process that information. “Will I make it to term?”

“You might be able to, with extra care and bedrest once you make it half way through your pregnancy.” Peridot wasn’t going to sugar coat it. There was a chance Creek could go into labor early and lose all of them. He hoped not. Child loss was awful.

Poppy got to the flower pod and pounded on the door. She smirked when Smidge answered the door. “Where’s Branch?”

“Changing Ruby’s diaper. Come in Poppy.” Smidge had a feeling her friend was here to give Branch a hard time. She had been over more then once to tell him off for pulling what he had.

Branch had heard Poppy. He quickly changed Ruby and set her down by Miracle. He backed towards the wall and covered his manhood. He had been worried he would get whapped there, again. “Good morning Poppy…” He sounded nervous.

“Good morning Branch, you fertile brat.” Poppy glared at him and grabbed his vest. “Guess who ended up pregnant?!”

“Uh oh, Branch is in trouble.” Smidge mused. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

“I’ll help out Poppy. I promise. I’ll be a good daddy to the little one.” Branch squirmed uncomfortably. He had a feeling she wanted to kill him.

“Little ones. You made more then one child Branch.” Poppy fused her brows. “Hope your ready to help with four babies.”

“Oh my god!” Smidge dropped her jaw and looked up at her mate. “You are a fertile brat!” She snorted and began to laugh. “Oh my god, I just imagined Creek waddling around with this huge belly…”

“Quadruplets? Oh my god!” Branch’s eyes were wide. He wasn’t expecting this news. “That’s a lot of babies at the same time.”

Poppy snorted a giggle when Smidge mentioned a huge belly. She glared at Branch. “You’re going to be cooking lots of hot meals for us. I love your cooking.” She smirked and looked down at Smidge. “See to it for me Smidge?”

“Of course, your grace.” Smidge grinned and spanked Branch in the butt. “Get moving. Go make him something light for his stomach.”

Branch rubbed his butt and headed for the kitchen. He grumbled about him and Creek being too fertile. He had a feeling he was going to be extra busy for a very long time.

“Don’t take it too hard Branch. It’s better than me killing you.” Poppy smiled and headed for the door.

“Creek was the one that took it too hard!” Smidge burst out laughing as she followed her to the door. She wanted to go check on Creek and give him a hard time. She was feeling frisky today.

Fairy watched Poppy and Smidge leave. She had heard the whole thing. She walked over to Branch and smiled softly. “You’re going to be so busy.”

“Very busy.” Branch smiled softly. “It was worth it though, for so many reasons. I’m just glad he is having my kids, and not Peace’s kids.” He got busy making Creek some shortbread cookies. He figured those would be pretty light on his stomach. He had no problem helping. He had help make those babies after all.


	12. Life Is Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly makes a difficult decision, that changes her future forever.

It had been two months since Violet was born, and Peace had kidnapped young Jade. Tilly was finally taken off house arrest and suicide watch. Creek, Poppy, and Faith thought she was doing well enough to be on her own. Tilly wasn’t doing as well as they suspected. She was dealing with nasty nightmares and guilt. One morning, after a particularly nasty nightmare, Tilly dressed Violet warmly, and wrapped her up in a blanket. She tucked a pillow into a basket, and then set Violet in the basket. She put a letter in the basket, between the wall of the basket and the pillow. She put another blanket over the basket, and then hurried towards Fairy, Branch, Peridot, and Smidge’s home. She knew Smidge was nursing and would be a good mother for her baby. They were good parents to her Rose, so she knew that Violet would be in good hands. She left the basket by the front door, and then hurried towards the outskirts of the village. She headed for the cliffside where Guy Diamond had almost died. She arrived and looked down at the field of sweet melon plants. They had already been harvested. She stood there and frowned. “I’m sorry Rose. I’m sorry Violet. I just can’t do it…” She moved closer to the edge, until she was right on the edge. She breathed and then closed her eyes and jumped. She landed on the bottom of the cliff with a thud and blacked out.

Violet was content for a little while, until she filled her diaper. She scrunched up her nose and began to cry. She didn’t want to be wet.

Smidge heard the cries of a baby outside their flower pod. Concerned, she opened the door. She found the basket and frowned. She lifted the blanket and found Violet. She immediately picked the basket up and carried it inside. She picked up Violet and checked her over. She appeared alright, but she could feel that her diaper was wet, and it smelled like poop. She walked over to the diapers to change her. 

Peridot walked over to the basket. He thought that was very unusual and concerning. He checked the basket, and found a letter tucked on the side. He picked it up and began to read it.

“To whom it may concern,

I’m sorry for everything I have done. I’m sorry for almost killing Peridot. I’m sorry to my Rose, for doing something foolish. I’m sorry to my Violet for giving up. I’m sorry to Jade for getting her hurt. I’m sorry to King Creek and Branch for getting hurt.

I can’t bare to live with the guilt that has filled my heart. I can’t live recalling every night that I was raped and tortured for six months. I’m very sorry. Please let my daughters know that I loved them very much. I just couldn’t cope.

Best regards,

Tilly”

“Oh my god.” Peridot dropped the paper. “We got to go find Tilly. That was a suicide note.” He bolted out the door.

Branch heard that and jumped to his feet. He hurried out the door and began looking around for Tilly.

Smidge finished changing Violet and held her. “Oh no…” She frowned and carried her towards the cradle. She wanted to go look, but there were babies to watch. Fairy was at work.

It was about an hour later, that Guy Diamond found Tilly. He checked her pulse. He found one. He gently picked her up and hurried towards the medical pod. “I found her!” He shouted as he entered the village. He got into the medical pod and gently set Tilly down in the bed. He stepped back and frowned. She looked horrible. He was surprised she had survived jumping off the cliff.

Fairy hurried over and lowered the bed. She began checking Tilly. She found that both her legs were badly broken. She found her back broken too, and suspected she had a hip fracture. She had a feeling Tilly had landed on her feet. She hurried Tilly to the back room and gave her sedatives. She began setting bones, and then preformed surgery to try and fix her back. While in there, she found her hips were broken. She fixed them while in there too. She also found a skull fracture.

Peridot heard Guy Diamond. He hurried into the medical and joined his wife in the back room. They worked together to fix Tilly. Once her bones were back in place, he began to heal her. He also gave her a blood transfusion. She had lost a lot of blood. Once she was all healed, they took her to the front room and put her in a bed. Peridot covered her up with a blanket. She was healed, but they all knew she had a long way to go before she recovered. She could have easily died from her injuries, and there was a chance she may never use her legs again.

A few hours later, Tilly began to come to. She cracked her eyes open and frowned when she saw Peridot. She whimpered and began to cry. “I didn’t succeed…” Tears ran down her cheeks. “I don’t want to live anymore.”

“Don’t say that Tilly. Your daughters need you.” Peridot frowned and swallowed hard. “I lost my entire family. You’re all those girls have. Adoptive family is great, but they’re going to need they mama. You can’t give up.” He took her gray hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You scared us all.” Poppy was right there beside the bed. She pulled Tilly into a hug. “Oh god girl, you scared us so much.”

“I know it’s hard Tilly. Believe me, I know, but your babies need you.” Garnet was in there too, with Orthoclase in his arms. “So many trolls in the village have been rooting for you. We’re all here for you.”

Hope moved closer and took her hand. “Please don’t do that again.” Tears filled her eyes. “We all want you to live.” She put her hand on her belly. The heavily pregnant mama was worried about Tilly. Her baby was kicking and moving, sensing her stress.

“You’re all here for me?” Tilly glanced around. The medical pod was full of trolls. All of them were there, to make sure she came to alright. She frowned and tried to sit up. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“That might fade away with therapy and time. If not, we will figure something out for you Tilly.” Fairy stood beside the bed. “We all care about you Tilly. We’re here to give you support. You don’t have to fight this battle alone.” She had a bad feeling that Peace did a lot of very mean things to Tilly. She feared that the young troll may never recover and cope from it all.

Peridot took her hand and began to sing to her.

Tilly closed her eyes and sighed softly. She didn’t want to live, but it was nice to know that so many cared. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had a long road ahead of her, but she knew she wasn’t going to be alone on that road now. She hoped that she would be strong enough, because right now, she felt that she wasn’t strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Peridot sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guaG981MLoQ


	13. Awkward Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small group of trolls make their way into the village.

A couple of weeks later, a small group of trolls made their way into the village. The were being led by a red glitter troll with red hair. His name was Dragon. He wasn’t their king, but he had taken over as leader during their desperate situation. A group of wingdingles had attacked their village and killed the king and queen. He looked around with wide red eyes. The twenty-eight-year-old was worried about the safety of his colony. He had lost several of them to illness, injuries, and predators while trying to find a new home. They couldn’t go back. The wingdingles had stayed, hoping for easy meals.

Jasmine walked beside him. The twenty-six-year-old lavender glitter troll with purple hair looked around with worried purple eyes. She was pregnant with her third child with Dragon. She was worried about her baby. Their youngest had recently died from a praying mantis at the age of three.

Apple walked beside her mother. She was a seven-year-old red glitter troll with red hair and purple eyes. She was Dragon and Jasmine’s daughter. She missed her baby brother, Jasper.

Boo looked around. He was a blue dwarf troll with yellow hair and green eyes. He was eighteen years old. He was a medical troll in training.

Zero was struggling to keep up. He was a black glitter dwarf troll with red eyes and black hair. He was eight years old, and a bit of a mystery. His parents were regular trolls, so everyone treated him differently, thinking his mother had cheated on his father. He looked around nervously. The little one’s mother had recently died, and his father wasn’t nice to him, because of his looks. He saw Smidge from a distance and ran towards her. He was hoping to get away from his bully daddy.

“For crying out loud! Zero!” A dark green glitter troll went after his son and stopped him. He took his hand and headed back over to the group. “We need to stay with the group.” His name was Leaf. He had dark green hair and was thirty years old.

Creek heard Leaf. He headed outside and a chill ran down his spin when he saw Leaf. His spirit wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t evil, but he wasn’t heavenly either. He was natural. Leaf’s emotions screamed annoyance and rage. He didn’t like that he appeared to be scolding a young trolling. He headed towards the crowd. “My name is King Creek. Who are you all, and what are you doing in my village?” He was nervous and wary.

Several warrior trolls and scouts quickly surrounded Creek. They knew he was pregnant and were also very protective of their king.

“Deep apologizes for intruding. We are trying to find a new home. It’s almost winter, and my wife is pregnant. We’ve already lost a son. I don’t want to lose another baby.” Dragon grabbed Jasmine’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jasmine teared up and squeezed his hand back. She put her hand on her baby bump. “Please…”

Zero fidgeted nervously. He avoided eye contact. His heart pound hard in his chest. He was a nervous little boy.

Creek saw that Jasmine was pregnant. He sighed and nodded. “Alright, but I’m going to have you all monitored for a little while. We have been through recent attacks. I will not allow more of the colony to get hurt.”

“I completely understand.” Dragon smiled and sighed in relief.

Jasmine turned to Dragon and hugged him. She leaned into him. She was so tired.

Apple walked over to her parents and snuggled into her mama. She looked nervous and worried. She was very shy.

Creek had the scouts take care of the trolls. He approached Leaf and frowned. “Explain something to me please?”

Leaf looked at him and frowned. “If you’re wondering about my son, I’m not sure how he came to be. I’m dark green head to toe, and my wife was dark maroon head to toe. Neither of us were dwarf sized. Not sure how he happened.”

Zero glanced up at Creek. He was so worried that something bad was going to happen to him.

“Why is your son so nervous? He looks like he’s been beaten.” Creek reached over and took Zero’s hand. He pulled him away from his father. “He’s staying with me for now. I want an explanation.”

“I’ve never laid a hand on him.” Leaf flushed. He knew this male was the king, so he made no advancement to grab his son back. He wanted to live.

Zero squealed and looked up at Creek with wide eyes. He began to tremble with fear. He had watched his mother get killed by a Bergen and hadn’t said a word since. He was frightened.

“Well, he’s getting a break from you. What is your name kid?” Creek looked down at the young trolling.

“His name is Zero. He’s been mute since my wife died.” Leaf looked annoyed. He sighed and stepped away. He walked with a scout to pick a spot for a flower pod.

Zero saw his father walk away. He put his hand down and held himself. He needed to go to the bathroom but didn’t want to pee while holding hands with Creek.

Creek didn’t like Zero’s name. It made him suspicious. He noticed that Zero was holding himself. “Uh oh, come on little guy. Let’s get you to a toilet.” He led him towards the royal flower pod. He had him go inside and showed him to the toilet.

Zero went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He immediately relieved himself. He sighed in relief.

“Oh wow! I’ve heard of black trolls, but I have never seen one.” Poppy had watched the little one come in. She saw him being escorted to the bathroom. She smiled softly and gave the little one privacy. She peeked outside and grinned. “New trolls!” She headed outside to go greet them all.

Rapid and Rush saw Zero. They hurried over to the bathroom door and waited for him to come out.

“Boys give him room. He’s nervous.” Creek went to set up a temporary bed in the twin’s bedroom. He planned on have Zero for a day or two, until he could figure out Leaf.

Zero finished in the bathroom and stood on a stool. He had to be on his tippy toes, but he managed to reach the sink to wash his hands. Once he was done, he stepped out and gasped when Rapid and Rush greeted him with a hug. He slowly relaxed and hugged them back. He loved hugs.

Creek came back to see that his boys were hugging Zero. He smiled at them. He was proud of his boys. They were doing the right thing. He had a feeling this was the start of a great friendship for them.


	14. A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero gets a new name and a checkup.

A few hours after the new trolls came, everyone got settled. Poppy came back home and smiled at the children. They had dragged Zero in for a game. She walked over to Creek and frowned. “So, is he an orphan?” She was wondering why they had a dwarf sized child in their home. He didn’t radiate any light aura, which had her suspicious that he was gray.

“No, his father is still alive, but I suspect abuse. The child is fearful of his father and the father was acting strange when he arrived. The mother died.” Creek frowned and shook his head. “I don’t like his name.”

“What’s his name?” Poppy looked concerned.

“Zero…” Creek shook his head. “Who would name their child that?” He watched the kids play. Zero was a lot more relaxed away from his father.

“Who the hell would name their child Zero?!” Faith overheard that. She walked over and crossed her arms. “His name needs to change, now. There is no way he’s keeping that as his name. Poor baby…”

Poppy frowned and shook her head. “He’s getting a name change. He’s solid black with glitter. Perhaps Obsidian?”

“I like Obsidian.” Creek walked over and knelt down awkwardly. His belly was slightly round already from his babies. It was not easy to bend over already. “Zero, how would you like your name to be changed to Obsidian?”

Zero looked up at Creek and smiled. He nodded and hugged into Creek. He didn’t like his name. He wouldn’t mind the name change at all. He didn’t like trolls calling him his name tauntingly.

Poppy smiled and picked him up. “Come on kiddo. Let’s go get you checked over. You look a little thin. I want to make sure you’re alright.” She headed towards the medical pod. Faith and Creek followed.

Obsidian rested his head on Poppy’s shoulder. He missed his mama. She would carry him like this. He closed his eyes, feeling tired.

Poppy got into the medical pod. She set him down in a bed and smiled at Fairy. “This is Obsidian. Can you check him over please?”

Fairy saw the little one. She walked over and checked him up and down. “I’ve never seen a black trolling before. He’s so cute.” She frowned, finding an ear infection in his right ear. “Does your ear hurt?”

Obsidian nodded slowly. He winced when she touched his ear.

“Aw, poor little guy. I’ll go get Peridot.” Faith left to go get Peridot.

“I’ve got to clean your ear out kiddo, so it doesn’t come back. Poppy, can you hold him for me?”

Poppy sat down on the bed and held Obsidian. “Fairy’s going to make it feel better.”

Creek sat beside Poppy and rubbed Obsidian’s back soothingly.

Obsidian looked nervous. He hugged into Poppy and frowned. He didn’t want his ear touched.

Fairy grabbed some saline solution and flushed his ear out. She cringed, seeing chunks of pus come out. “It’s an old infection.” She flushed with anger. “He was neglected.”

Obsidian screamed in pain and grasped onto Poppy. Tears ran down his cheeks. His ear was throbbing.

“He’s not going back to his father.” Creek said firmly. He was not a happy troll.

Garnet came into the medical pod. He had Hope in his arms. He set her down in a bed and took her hand. “Deep breaths love.”

Hope hollered in pain and held Garnet’s hand tightly. The easily frightened troll had stressed herself into labor due to seeing all the new trolls. She calmed down as the contraction eased. “It hurts…” She whispered.

Fairy finished cleaning Obsidian’s ear. She found that his eardrum had ruptured. She hoped he didn’t lose his hearing in that ear. She gave the little one a hug. “It’s going to feel better soon. I’m sorry for making it hurt.” She got off the bed and went to wash her hands. She walked over to Hope and checked her. “Deep breaths Hope. You’re doing good.” She got ready to deliver the baby. She could tell that Hope didn’t have far to go.

Faith returned with Peridot. She had explained on the way.

Peridot walked over to Obsidian and began to heal him. “Hello Obsidian. My name is Peridot. You’re a pretty boy. How old are you?”

Obsidian was trembling. He stuck out his fingers and showed Peridot that he was eight. He looked over at Hope with concern.

Garnet held Hope’s hand and kissed her gently. He had all three of their children in his hair, snuggled up to each other. He was worried about his mate. “I love you…”

Hope breathed hard and whimpered. She hollered again in pain. She looked up at Faith when she walked over. “The baby is coming sis…” She gritted her teeth and bared down.

Faith took the blanket from Fairy. “I’ve got it Fairy. I want to deliver the baby.” She smiled when her sister pushed out a little girl. She was lavender glitter with red hair. She began to cry as Faith cleaned her. “She’s so cute.”

Garnet looked at his daughter and smiled. “She’s so beautiful Hope.” He kissed her again. He was a very proud daddy.

“Her name is Fluorite.” Hope breathed and held her daughter once Faith gave her to her. She smiled and kissed Garnet. “I love you, Garnet.”

“All healed.” Peridot smiled at Obsidian. “You look like you’re the same age as my eldest children.”

“He’s about a year older.” Creek smiled softly. 

Fairy watched on and frowned. She didn’t like that Obsidian was in bad shape. She had a bone to pick with Leaf, and she hadn’t even met him yet. She was not amused. Not amused at all.


	15. Custody Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf fights tooth and nail to take his son back.

Three days later, Leaf was on his way to the royal flower pod. He had completely settled and was ready to get his son. He got to the door and knocked on it.

Poppy answered the door and frowned. “What can I do for you Leaf?” She had a feeling he was there for his boy, but he wasn’t having him.

“I came to take Zero home.” Leaf looked around but didn’t see his son.

Obsidian heard his father. He crawled under Rush’s bed and frowned. He already really loved it here in the royal flower pod. He didn’t want to go with his father.

“He’s no longer called Zero. His new name is Obsidian. He’s staying with us. He had a bad ear infection and was very hungry. He ate so much the first meal he had with us that he threw it up. What else have you done to that poor boy?!” Poppy glared at him. She wasn’t planning on letting Leaf even see him for now. “You’re going to have to earn custody. You’re on thin ice as far as we’re concerned.”

“You can’t have him any longer. He’s my son, and his name is Zero.” Leaf barged in and began looking for his son. “Zero?! It’s time to come home!”

“Get the fuck out of our flower pod!” Faith set Hurricane down beside Carnation and stormed towards Leaf. She started shoving him out the door. She got him outside and sneered. “Barge into this flower pod again, and I’ll beat the shit out of you!”

Leaf stumbled back and looked at Faith. He had heard that there were two queens, but Faith hadn’t made an appearance yet. “Nasty hag.” He backed up and then stormed off. He was pissed. He was going to find a way to get Zero back. He had to think of a way.

“He’ll be back.” Poppy frowned and shook her head. She wasn’t happy that Leaf called Faith a nasty hag. She went to go check on Creek. She saw him in bed, sleeping hard. She was glad he didn’t get involved. He had babies to worry about. She then began looking for Obsidian. “Obsidian? Sweetie? It’s alright.” She frowned when he crawled out of under Rush’s bed. “Do you want to go home with your dad?”

Obsidian shook his head and hugged into Poppy. He felt much safer with them.

“We won’t make you go with him sweetie.” Faith knelt down and kissed his forehead. “You’re safe.”

A couple of hours later, Leaf returned with Dragon and Jasmine. Apple was with them too. He knocked on the door and frowned when Faith answered the door. “She’s the one that pushed me out of the flower pod. They won’t let me take Zero home."

“What’s going on?” Dragon didn’t fully trust Leaf. He never had, but he knew the older troll wasn’t going to leave him and his poor wife alone.

Jasmine didn’t look happy. She was stressed out and in pain. She suspected she was in labor but hadn’t said anything yet.

“His son had a bad ear infection, is fearful of his father, and was thin. We don’t feel comfortable giving him back. We all don’t like his name and have changed it to Obsidian. It is legally binding, because Poppy made it official.” Faith said firmly. She wasn’t going to put up with Leaf’s behavior. She was a very protective mama.

“He’s not yours to keep! He’s my son!” Leaf snapped. “Dragon, this isn’t the right place. We need to leave.” He was livid.

“I like it here Leaf, and Jasmine is having her baby soon. Winter is coming. We can’t leave. What they say goes. They are the king and queens in this village. She makes valid points. Obsidian stays here if that’s what they wish to do. You don’t want him anyway. You have complained more then once that you thought Raspberry cheated on you. Let the boy go and let him live with a family that loves him.” Dragon sighed tiredly. He was glad someone stood up to Leaf. He knew the slightly older troll was a big bully.

Faith smirked and crossed her arms. She liked Dragon already. “Jasmine is your name, right? You have a keeper.”

“Thank you. He’s a good husband, father, and leader.” Jasmine grimaced and put her hand on her belly.

Leaf sneered. “Some friend you are!” He stormed away, fuming. He was going to find a way to get his boy back. He wasn’t for them to keep.

“He’ll be a pest. I’m sorry. I should have warned you.” Dragon sighed and watched him leave. He turned to Faith and smiled. “Thank you for taking Obsidian in. I’ve tried more than once to take him in, but Leaf always stole him back. He’s mean to that poor child. Taunts him and pokes fun at his skin color. He’s a unique kid, but he doesn’t deserve the bullying. He’s yet to do anything that warrants death or banishment, but I’ve been watching him, hoping he slips up.”

“He reminds me of my mother.” Faith shuddered. She frowned, noticing Jasmine was uncomfortable. “Let’s get you checked out Jasmine. You appear to be in labor.” She began leading them towards the medical pod.

Apple slipped into the royal flower pod and looked around for Obsidian. She found him and hugged into him. She closed her eyes and held him. She was glad he was here now. She was young, but she knew that Leaf was a very mean troll. She wanted Obsidian safe.

Obsidian smiled and hugged Apple back. She was like a sister to him. He closed his eyes and held her.

A couple hours later, Jasmine and Dragon welcomed a purple boy with purple hair. They named him Glitter. Faith had had to go back and get Apple. The family of four were glad to welcome another boy. They were glad that they were now in a safe village, with trolls that seemed to understand that Leaf needed to be watched. They knew this wasn’t the end of the custody battle. They could only hope that Faith, Poppy, and Creek would win. They wanted Obsidian safe.


	16. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy, Branch, Peridot, and Smidge have friends over so all the kids could play.

It had been a week since the new trolls arrived, and Poppy thought it was time for Obsidian to meet some of the other children that were close to his age. She had talked to Branch and was on her way over to his home with her children for a playdate. She had Obsidian close as she escorted the children towards Branch’s flower pod. She shot a glare towards Leaf, whom was watching from a distance. She wasn’t letting him anywhere near Obsidian. She had no patience for a bully.

Leaf was watching. He was amazed at how many children were around. He figured there had to be multiples, since there were some kids around the same age. He spotted Biggie as he was on the way over to the gathering with his family. He followed him with wide eyes. “You are the tallest and fattest troll I have ever seen.”

“I’m pregnant with twins.” Biggie looked offended. He was four months pregnant with Guy Diamond’s kids. A drunken night had amusing results. Both him and Guy Diamond were pregnant.

“What did you call my husband?!” Satin walked over and put her hands on her hips. “Apologize right now!”

Guy Diamond grabbed Chenille before she tackled into Leaf. “No fighting. We can’t trust him.”

“Um…your husband? You married this fat ass?” Leaf looked him up and down. “I think he’s using pregnancy as an excuse for eating too much.”

Biggie flushed and backed away. He walked away with tears in his eyes. He had always had issues with his weight, and that stung.

“He’s pregnant, and how that happened is none of your fucking business!” Satin went to punch him in the nose, but she was stopped by Chenille.

“Guy is right. Let’s not start a fight.” Chenille led Satin away. She looked angry.

Guy Diamond sneered at Leaf. “You leave our family alone, you nasty bully.” He hurried after Biggie to check on him.

Biggie got to the playdate and hid behind his hair. He cried quietly and hugged Mr. Dinkles. Leaf had hurt his feelings. He was looking forward to having these babies, but what Leaf said made him feel insecure.

“Biggie? What’s wrong?” Branch walked over to him and wriggled through his hair to check him and give him a hug. Peridot and he were also pregnant and were starting to show.

“Leaf called me fat.” Biggie whispered.

“You’re not fat.” Branch smiled softly. “Don’t let him get you down. You’re a handsome troll. I’ll take care of it.” He left Biggie’s hair, and then whistled for Fiery.

Fiery was at the outskirts of the territory. He usually hung out there, hunting for food, unless he was called. He heard the whistle and went flying towards his buddy. He loved Branch. He landed beside Branch and nuzzled him with his beak.

“Good boy. Sick him boy!” Branch pointed towards Leaf.

Fiery’s presence didn’t go unnoticed by the new trolls. They all screamed and scattered. They hid from the predatorial bird and quivered in fear.

Fiery flew over to were Leaf hid himself. He grabbed him and picked him up by the hair. He flew over to Branch and held him in his beak. A soft playful chirp came out of him. He was a very sweet boy.

“I’m dead! I’m so dead! I am very, very dead!” Leaf’s eyes were wide as saucers as the bird carried him around. He finally realized that the bird was tame when it chirped at Branch as if Branch was its chick. “You fucking faggit!!!” He had pissed himself in fear and was very embarrassed. He glared at Branch.

“I’d stop calling trolls names, or you’re going to end up with more then urine running down your legs.” Peridot mused. He recalled Fiery scaring the piss and crap out of them the first time they met him. It was scary since Fiery was so playful. “Leave our friends alone. Call my husband a faggit again, and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” 

“The hell you are. I’m beating the shit out of him first.” Smidge came over and crossed her arms. She had heard him call her husband a faggit. She was livid. “Do you have a problem with same sex couples?!”

“Oh shit, Smidge…don’t kill him.” Branch laughed, knowing she might. He headed towards the flower pod to go inside and chat with their friends. He dragged Peridot with him. He wanted their unborn pods safe.

Fiery began tossing Leaf around and catching him with his beak. It was a game he played with the trollings.

Leaf squealed when Fiery tossed him around. “Get me off this thing!”

“Answer my question, and I might tell him to let you go.” Smidge smirked. “And apologize for being a jerk.”

“Fuck you!” Leaf cringed when the bird tossed him again. He didn’t like this one bit.

“No thanks. I only do that with Branch, Peridot, and Fairy. Although I won’t turn down Guy, Creek, Faith, or Poppy.” Smidge smirked and watched Fiery play with Leaf.

“God damn it! I want to take a bath!” Leaf wasn’t amused at all.

“It’s going to be a long night for you. Fiery loves playing toss that troll.” Smidge giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

“Come on short stack! Tell it to stop!” Leaf sneered and startled when Fiery tossed him a little higher.

“Oh, now I’m not telling him to stop. You’re on your own.” Smidge smacked him hard with her hair, in the manhood, and then stormed towards her home.

Fiery dropped Leaf by accident. He chased after him as Leaf ran towards his home. He squeaked when Leaf got to his home and slammed the door on him. He was having fun.

Leaf held himself and grumbled. He was sore and felt gross. “Bastards.” He went to a bath. He was livid. He planned to take revenge. He was a very angry troll.


	17. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf makes a move that he will soon regret.

After taking a bath, Leaf headed back outside. He didn’t see Fiery but did remember how Branch whistled right before the frisky bird came. He whistled, and then prepared his knife. He was going to kill Fiery. He hated wingdingles, and Smidge and Branch had pissed him off.

Fiery heard the whistle and flew that way. He landed by Leaf and squeaked.

Leaf grabbed the bird and began stabbing it angrily. He showed no mercy.

Fiery screamed in pain and began flapping his wings. He kicked at Leaf and brushed him off. He was making distress calls as it hobbled away. He was hurt and so confused.

Branch heard the struggle. He came outside and widened his eyes. “Leave him alone! Peridot! Save Fiery!” He ran towards Fiery. He was worried about his bird.

Peridot hurried outside and followed Branch. 

Jade followed him. She wanted Fiery safe. She had tears in her eyes.

A semi-tamed wingdingle named Flame, came flying over. Branch had been working with her to get her to trust him so that he could get a chick one day from her and Fiery, since Fiery was getting older. She didn’t like that her mate had made distress calls. She landed by Fiery and squeaked angrily at Leaf.

“Another tame wingdingle? Ha! I’m not afraid of you!” Leaf raised his knife up to stab Fiery again.

“Don’t!” Branch tried to stop Leaf, but it was too late. Flame grabbed him and began tearing him to shreds.

Fiery collapsed and chirped at Peridot when he came over. He closed his eyes as his second daddy began healing him. He didn’t feel good.

Leaf screamed in pain as Flame tore him up. He tried to stab her, but she ripped his arms off. He was bleeding profusely as he struggled to get away. 

Branch clicked his tongue. “Flame, easy girl. Easy…” He pulled a box out of his hair and offered her a dry piece of fish. “Let me have him girl.” He was wary. Flame had injured him before, and she was angry. He was pretty sure Leaf wasn’t going to live.

Jade helped her daddy Peridot heal Fiery. She couldn’t look at Leaf. She cringed as he cried out in pain.

Flame turned to Branch and squeaked. She took the fish and flapped her wings. She was edgy. She turned her attention to Fiery. She let out chirps and squeaks. She nuzzled Fiery and rested her head over his neck.

“Good girl.” Branch turned his attention to Leaf. He put pressure on his arms stubs. “Attacking Fiery was a really bad idea.”

“No shit…” Leaf whispered. He was in bad shape. He closed his eyes and groaned. “I’m dying…” He swallowed hard. He suddenly realized that these trolls were not that bad. They just tried to save him. He was feeling regret now.

Peridot finished healing Fiery. He hurried over to Leaf and began healing him. He had a grim look on his face. He was pretty sure his injuries were not survivable. “Any last wishes? I might not be able to save you.”

Jade walked over with her daddy and began helping him heal Leaf.

“Sorry for being an ass. Take care of my boy…” Leaf’s breathing slowed down, and his body went limp. He had lost too much blood. A few minutes later, he lost his fight to live.

Jade burst into tears and buried her face into Peridot’s skin. She could tell that Leaf died. She began to shake.

Branch walked to the house. He grabbed a blanket and then came back out and covered Leaf up so the children didn’t see him anymore. “We should bury him. He did apologize. You think he should have a proper funeral?”

“Yes, he should. For Obsidian and Jade’s sake.” Peridot didn’t like that Jade had watched Leaf die, but he didn’t blame her for following him and trying to save Fiery and Leaf.

Several trolls gathered and began cleaning up the mess. They gathered Leaf and his body parts. Flame had ripped off his arms and one of his legs. His belly had been opened up too. They all began to prepare for a funeral.

Fiery was going to be alright but was weak. He ended up falling asleep. Branch warned everyone to leave him and Flame alone. He didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.

Once Leaf was prepared, some trolls gathered for his funeral. Not everyone attended, but Obsidian and his new family were there.

Obsidian was hugged into Poppy. He was crying. His daddy was mean, but it didn’t mean he didn’t love him. He rubbed his nose and sniffled. Both his parents were now dead, and he was officially orphaned. He was a very sad little guy.

Poppy was holding Obsidian. She had a feeling Leaf was at least sometimes kind to his son. The poor boy was upset. She ran her hand through his long black hair. “We’re going to take good care of you Obsidian. It’s going to be alright.” She was sad for him. She hoped his life would be better from this day forward. She thought this beautiful child only deserved the best.


	18. Love Mends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the new trolls tries his hardest to help Tilly.

A week after Leaf died, Boo was on his way to the medical pod. He had been talking with Fairy and was delighted to find out she was willing to help him become a doctor. His training was going to start immediately. The young dwarf troll got to the medical pod and walked in. He smiled at Fairy when she greeted him by the door. “Thank you for giving me a chance to work with you Fairy. I won’t let you down.”

“I won’t turn down a willing soul. I’m sure you’ll do great. Let’s start with the basics. Taking care of the needs of a troll if they are in the medical pod.” Fairy led him towards Tilly’s bed. She had been in there since her suicide attempt. She needed regular care, since she was unable to walk, and she was still on suicide watch. “This is Tilly. She is a twenty-year-old mother of two. She’s suicidal, partially paraplegic, depressed, and suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. She’s incontinent due to her injuries. I’ve been working with her so that she can walk again. She can move her legs, but it take a lot of effort for her. She can’t take steps yet, but we’re working on that.

Tilly looked down at Boo. She sighed and looked away. She wasn’t trusting, and didn’t like when the male doctors and aids were in. They had never hurt her, but after Tourmaline, Parch, and Peace, she wasn’t trusting any males. She startled when she felt Boo’s hand on her hand.

Boo frowned when she startled. He gently took her hand and held it. “Nice to meet you Tilly. My name is Boo. I’m an eighteen-year-old, whom lost my parents in the flood. I was found by the king and queen in my old village and raised to be a gentleman. I’m going to take good care of you, and anyone else who ends up in my care.” He thought it was only fair to introduce himself, since Fairy shared so much about Tilly.

“Tilly, I’m going to check to make sure you’re dry.” Fairy found her wet. “I’m going to show you how I change her. It’s a little different then changing a baby’s diaper.” She began getting supplies ready.

Tilly helped Fairy roll her. She began to shake. Boo was new, and it had her very worried. She remained on her side and cringed when she felt more urine come out. She had no control over it. “I’m not done going Fairy.” She didn’t want to pee on anyone if she could help it.

“Don’t you think a urine bag will help with her dignity? I have some medical books at my flower pod I can show you. It shouldn’t be too hard to make. Wearing clothes will help too.” Boo knew most glitter trolls hated clothes, but he wanted to help.

“I would love to read your books Boo. Anything to help Tilly would be wonderful. She’s been through a lot.” She waited for Tilly to finish, and then began cleaning her.

“I wear clothes during cold weather. I can learn to wear them all the time. I don’t like wearing a diaper…” Tilly helped Fairy roll her. She looked at Boo when she was on the side facing him. She flushed, seeing that he had a look of interest. She swallowed hard and felt her heart racing. She was scared.

“I bet a pretty dress would look fantastic. You’re a beautiful shade of purple.” Boo watched what Fairy was doing and kept glancing at Tilly. He wasn’t sure what happened to her, or why she was so sad, but he was already determined to fix it.

“Flirting with the patients will get you in trouble.” Fairy smiled softly. He was very sweet. She nudged him towards Tilly. “But I will make an acceptation if you promise to take good care of her. She’s single and scared. She’s got two beautiful infant daughters whom are currently in and out of this medical pod everyday several times a day to see their mama. They’re just over six months apart.”

Tilly blushed and looked at Fairy. “He’s going to hurt me too.” She burst into tears and began to cry.

“Oh, no I would never.” Boo frowned and took her hand. He stroked it gently. “Surely the male who has hurt you is dead now?”

“Yes, all three are dead.” Fairy reassured. “It’s not my story to tell, but she’s been hurt. Break her heart, and I’ll break you balls. Be good to her.” She went to put her supplies away. She smiled as she worked. She had a feeling Tilly was going to be OK now. Boo was a sweetheart and it was clear he had a crush on her already.

Tilly didn’t look so sure. She swallowed hard and looked at Fairy. “Don’t leave me alone with him.”

Boo frowned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He had a bad feeling someone was very mean to her. She was so scared. “You’re safe with me Tilly.”

“I’m not going anywhere Tilly. I have a full eight-hour shift ahead of me.” Fairy smiled softly. “And Peridot will be in here next, followed by Tug. You’re not going to be alone.” She finished putting supplies away. “Boo? Can you go get me that book you have on a urine bag? I want to learn more.”

“Yes, of course.” Boo left and hurried towards his flower pod.

“He’s going to hurt me.” Tilly had tears in her eyes. She was trembling with fear.

“Not all males are jerks Tilly. He’s new but has shown no signs of being mean and Creek has reassured us that everyone’s spirits are good. Boo is just showing affection. He probably thinks you’re pretty, and I agree with him. You’re a very pretty troll.”

“I don’t feel pretty.” Tilly sniffled and ran her hand along a scar on her face. It was one of many inflicted by Peace. She was very wary and petrified.

“Good luck changing his mind about it.” Fairy smiled softly. She refilled Tilly’s water glass and set a few crackers by her bedside. “Please have a snack, and then we will work on moving your legs.”

Tilly nodded and ate the crackers. She drank some water, and then carefully sat up and moved her legs to the side of the bed so they hung over the sides.

Fairy began bending and stretching her legs. She did basic range of motion, and then had her feet stay flat on the floor. She moved so she was in front of Tilly. “Let’s try standing again.”

“We’ve been over this. I’m going to fall on you.” Tilly’s heart pounded in her chest. She had fallen more than once and was worried she would squish Fairy one of these times.

“I’ll be fine Tilly.” Fairy reassured her and began helping her to her feet.

Tilly stood and weaved a few times. Her legs were weak. She got steady and then looked down at Fairy. “How long this time?” She had stood a few times now, with assistance.

“Take a step.” Fairy smiled softly.

“I can’t.” Tilly complained. She began to shake. She was very worried she would fall on Fairy.

“I know you can.” Fairy had a hold of her with her hair, just in case.

Tilly swallowed hard and moved her foot forward a little bit. She startled when Boo came in. She widened her eyes, feeling very vulnerable.

“Here’s that book.” Boo walked over to the bookshelf and put it away for Fairy to read later. He walked over and watched. “Wow, you’re tall.”

“She is a little tall, isn’t she? Towers over us dwarfs like a tree.” Fairy smiled softly.

“Biggie is taller.” Tilly blushed slightly. She was a little taller than normal, but not by much. “I need to sit down.” She felt back for the bed, and then sat down. She lifted her legs onto the bed and set them down, so she was comfortable. She covered herself up and laid her head back. Her legs didn’t feel right. It was going to take time for her to get used to it.

Boo sat down beside her bed in a chair and offered her a book. “If you like to read, my mom wrote this. It’s got to be boring sitting in bed all day. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Fairy walked over to the book she saw Boo set down. She sat down and began to read it.

Tilly took the book and smiled softly. “I do like to read.” She relaxed a little bit. She opened it and began to read.

By the end of Fairy and Boo’s eight-hour shift, Tilly was smiling and laughing. This caught Peridot by surprise as he came in for his shift. “What did you do to Tilly?!” He shot a look at Boo but had a huge smirk on his face.

“He cracked that shell she’s made around herself. I sure hope she keeps him, because he’s a definite keeper. He’s such a delight.” Fairy pulled him down and gave her husband a kiss. “I love you, handsome.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow to do it again Tilly. I’ll bring more books. My mom made several before she died. I’m glad I was able to recover them from the flood.” Boo got ready to go. He gave Tilly a hug and then headed out the door.

Tilly had a smile on her face. The book she read was very sweet. She liked it. She opened it up to read it again. She couldn’t wait to read more. She felt it was a shame that Boo’s mother had died. She had a special talent. She looked forward to many more stories and time spent with Boo. She thought he was a huge sweetheart.


	19. Fixing A Tilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo makes a promise to Tilly.

For the next month, Boo spoiled Tilly. He would bring in flowers and set them down by her bed. He made her candy and treats. He helped fashion her up a urine bag, so she didn’t have to deal with a diaper, and had even helped the fashion twins make her some outfits. He was trying his absolute best to win her heart over.

Tilly couldn’t help but fall in love with him. He was being so sweet. He even spoiled her infant daughters when they came over to visit. She loved how he handled them. She felt he would make a good father.

One morning, after a nasty nightmare, Tilly spiraled backwards. She was curled up in bed. She had a bad recall dream of one of the many times Peace had beaten her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was not in a good place at that moment. She began to sing. She was feeling so gloomy that her skin had faded back to gray for the first time since Peridot had gotten her colors back a month and a half earlier. She trembled, unable to get herself back in the moment.

Boo came in and frowned when he saw that she had faded gray. He hurried over to her and climbed into the bed with her. He held her and frowned. “What happened Tilly?”

Tilly whimpered and pulled him into a hug. She ran her hands through his hair and swallowed hard. “I’ll protect you…” She thought she was holding a child. She was not in reality at that moment.

Boo frowned and snuggled with her. This wasn’t the first time she had a flashback, but this was the first time she had snuggled right up to him. “It’s alright Tilly. I’m here for you.” He began singing to her, to try and pull her back into the moment.

Tilly slowly calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe with Boo, and she was completely alright with that. “Sorry, I had a very bad dream.”

“I want to fix that.” Boo looked up at her. He didn’t like seeing her this scared. He held hands with her and hummed a tone from a lullaby that his mom use to sing to him when he was scared.

“You’re already helping a lot Boo. You have no idea.” Tilly put her glittery hand on his cheek and caressed it. “You’re the sweetest troll I’ve ever met.”

“You’re a very sweet troll too Tilly. You only deserve happiness from this moment on.” Boo had heard what all had happened, from Tilly losing her entire family in the flood to her suicide attempt. He didn’t think she deserved any of it, although he understood why Creek had banished her. She shouldn’t have tried to kill Peridot.

Tilly pulled him close and breathed hard a few times. She tested a kiss and held him. Her colors once again restored as she held him close.

Boo wasn’t expecting that. He returned the kiss eagerly. His heart swelled with joy.

Fairy smirked, seeing that Boo had everything under control. She put on her coat and quietly left to give them privacy. She hoped no one would walk in on them.

Tilly let the kiss go and flushed. “Sorry, I…I shouldn’t have done that.” She swallowed hard. She had loved the kiss and wanted to make all her wrongs right, but she was nervous.

“Mm…” Boo hiccupped and smiled at her. He reached over and touched noses with her. He looked into her beautiful purple eyes. “Don’t worry Tilly, it’s alright.” He began kissing her again.

Tilly gasped when he began kissing her again. She whimpered and kissed him back. They kept their lip lock for several minutes, before she let him go. “Fairy left.” She blushed and looked at him. “Erm…Boo, if someone comes in, they’ll see us kissing.” She didn’t mind Fairy seeing, but if someone other then her friends came in, she would be embarrassed.

“I can fix that.” Boo got off the bed and smiled at her. He picked her up with his hair and carried her towards the back room.

Tilly wasn’t expecting him to pick her up. “You’re strong.”

Boo got her to the back room and set her down in the bed. He went over to the door and locked it. He hurried back over, climbed onto the bed, and began kissing her again.

Tilly relaxed and kissed him back. She held him close. She blushed when she noticed he had an erection. She let his kiss go and breathed. “Boo, are you sure you want me? I’ve already had two children and I broke my back bad enough to cause problems with my lower half. I’m going to be a burden…”

“No Tilly, you won’t be a burden at all.” Boo kissed her cheek and sat beside her head. He played with her hair and ignored the twitch between his legs. He had self-restraint and didn’t want to scare her.

Tilly purred when he played with her hair. She loved how that felt. She licked her lips and looked up at him. She watched his memorizing green eyes. His eyes expressed true love. “I want you to be mine…” She pulled him closer and began kiss him again.

“I would…” Before he could finish his sentence, Boo got pulled into another lip lock. He let out a giggle and held her as they kissed. Once was able to let her go, he smiled down at her. “I would love to be your mate.”

Tilly smiled and held him. She ran her hand through his long yellow hair. “Mine…you’re all mine…”

“Yes Tilly, I’m all yours.” He closed his eyes and smiled. He was glad that he made her feel safe.

They laid there for about an hour, just cuddling and kissing, before Tilly had enough of feeling his eager manhood twitch on her belly. She shifted and pulled his pants down gently. She pulled him closer and began suckling on his length. She murmured that he tasted good.

Boo wasn’t expecting her to want to do that tonight. He gasped and let out a loud moan in pleasure. He held her hair and whispered that he loved her so much.

Tilly licked her lips when he filled her mouth. She swallowed and shuddered in delight. She nudged him towards her rear. “Be gentle. I can still feel down there.” Her heart was pounding in her chest, even though she trusted him.

“Of course, my dear.” Boo moved so he was looking at her delicate vulva. He was a virgin, so this was new territory for him. He gently ran his fingers along her sensitive bits. He watched her reactions and smiled when she shivered in delight. He found her vaginal opening. He began fingering her, testing the opening, and watching her closely. He didn’t want to scare her. He smiled when she moaned. “Feels good?”

“Mmhmm…” Tilly felt her toes curl. She was feeling pure bliss.

Boo shifted and hovered over her. He gently pushed his length into her and began thrusting gently.

Tilly gasped and shivered when he pushed his length into her. She grabbed his hair and whimpered happily. She could tell he was being gently, which she appreciated a lot.

The two mated for a couple of hours, until Boo heard a door close. He got off the bed and cleaned up quickly. He pulled his pants on and covered Tilly up. He headed to the front room to see who it was that needed help. He knew it would be like this until they were able to get Tilly on her feet, but she was worth it.

Tilly shifted so she was on her side and smiled as she listened to him work in the front room. She was so in love with him. She hugged into a pillow and sighed in contentment. She had a special, and she had no plans of ever letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs Tilly and Boo sang. I do not own the songs. All credit goes to the song writers and artists.
> 
> Tilly’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hfk69eloU8&list=WL&index=7&t=0s
> 
> Boo’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTg1n95--KE&list=WL&index=10&t=0s


	20. Another Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly and Boo get married.

For the next two weeks, Tilly pushed herself. She really wanted to get out of the medical pod, and in order to live on her own, she needed to be able to take care of herself. Boo wasn’t always going to be able to help her. Boo fashioned her up some leg braces, so her knees wouldn’t give out on her. She was on contraceptives too, to prevent pregnancy. Her babies were under a year old, and she needed a break. She also didn’t want to get pregnant, until she got use to walking around differently then she had before. It wasn’t clear if she would walk normally again, but she was going to try hard.

Boo was making preparations. They were going to get married. He dressed Rose up first. The nearly one-year old trolling was wriggly and active. She was a big girl and had long legs. “You’re going to be tall like your mama.” He chuckled when she smiled at him. “You’ll be beautiful like her too.” He turned his attention to Violet next, who was trying to roll away. He put a fresh diaper on her and put her in a dress. He tickled her toes and smiled when she giggled. “Sweet babies.” He let them go so that they could crawl around. 

Rose got on her feet and looked around shakily. She was able to walk but was still unsteady on her feet.

“Tilly is just about ready Boo.” Satin smiled at him and then went back into the bedroom. She was working on Tilly’s lilac colored dress, so it didn’t drag, but was long enough to reach her feet so it hid her urine bag and braces.

Tilly was holding onto the railing of the bed. Her legs were cooperating so far, but she was going to need a break soon.

“Almost there, Tilly.” Chenille got a few more stitches in, and then helped her sit down. “You’re so brave Tilly.” She began making her hair pretty. 

“Looking so pretty.” Satin tucked a pink flower into her hair and tied it on. She tied a purple bow around her waist and smiled when Boo came in.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Boo walked over and climbed onto the bed. He reached over and gave her a kiss.

Tilly blushed and whispered that she wasn’t that pretty. She giggled when he tickled her teasingly. “Behave in front of my friends.” She poked his side gently.

“Save it for tonight you two.” Satin giggled and helped Boo with his bowtie. She grabbed some hair styling gel and slicked his hair back. “Very handsome.”

“We should get going. We got the girls.” Chenille headed for the front room and picked up Rose. She tucked her into her hair, and then grabbed Violet and tucked her in beside Rose. She headed out the door to hurry home to get ready. Satin was right behind her.

“Here we go my love. Are you sure you can do it?” Boo stood up and smiled at her.

“I’m sure.” Tilly eased onto her feet and took stiff steps towards the front door. She was moving slowly, but the fact that she was walking was a huge improvement.

Boo walked beside her and helped her outside. He held hands with her as they slowly made their way towards the concert mushroom. Once they made it over there, Tilly was helped into a seat, so her legs didn’t give out on her during the vows.

Biggie was out taking pictures. He was a week shy of his due date, but insisted he take pictures for Tilly. He was determined to get nice ones of the couple. He grimaced during a contraction but decided to wait to say something. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Poppy was up there, ready to marry them. Creek normally did this, but he was currently just shy of five months pregnant. He was huge in the midsection, and on bedrest. Once Boo and Tilly were ready, she began reading the vows. “Thank you, everyone for gathering here today. We’re here to bear witness to the union of two young trolls. With this marriage, Boo will become the father of Rose and Violet, and promises to take care of them, as if he was the giver of their life. He promises to take care of Tilly, to have her and hold her, until death do them part. Boo, do you agree with this?”

“I do.” Boo gave Tilly’s hand a gentle squeeze. His heart was racing. He was very nervous.

“Tilly, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part?” Poppy smiled at them. She was so happy for Tilly. She needed a stable life after everything she had gone through.

“I do.” Tilly smiled at Boo. She was a very happy young troll.

“Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Poppy had a huge smile on her face.

Boo stood on his tippy toes and pulled Tilly down gently. He kissed her passionately. He was a very happy boy.

Tilly held him and kissed him back. She shuffled a giggle when someone let out a whistle of approval.

Biggie took a couple more pictures, and then put his hand on his belly. He felt Satin’s hand on his arm. “Just a few more pictures love.”

“I’ve been watching you love. It’s time to go to the medical pod.” Satin smiled softly. “Before they come out and get cold. I don’t want you pulling a Faith.”

Faith shot a glare at Satin. She heard that.

Biggie took one more picture, and then handed the camera to Smidge. “I’m going, I’m going…” He grimaced and began heading for the medical pod. “I didn’t want to ruin the wedding.”

“There goes our photographer.” Tilly smiled softly. She had a feeling Biggie was in labor. She was worried that that might happen. “He’s so brave. He’s normally a nervous wreck when Satin or Chenille are in labor.”

“I’ve heard stories.” Boo chuckled and held hands with her. He grinned when he heard the music turn on.

DJ Suki turned on the music and began dancing to the beat. 

Several trolls gathered by the fire pit and began to dance. They planned on partying for the rest of the day. There was so much to celebrate.

A few hours later, Biggie, Satin, Chenille, and Guy Diamond rejoined them. Biggie was looking thinner. He had had a boy and a girl. They were tucked warm and snug in his hair. He was sore, and didn’t want to dance, but he was a lot more relaxed. He took his camera back from Smidge and began taking pictures again. He had a smile on his face. His boy looked like Guy Diamond and was named Silver, and his girl was blue glitter, with pastel green hair. She was named Shimmer. He was a happy daddy.

The whole group partied well into the night. Everyone was so glad that Tilly had found love and was on her way to recovery. After everything she had gone through, she deserved happiness.


	21. Unexpected Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small baby explosion results in a little surprise.

The next two weeks were relatively quiet, other then Guy Diamond also welcomed his baby. He had a little boy whom was sky blue with silver hair. He was named Aquamarine.

Peridot and Branch were about a week overdue, and their babies didn’t seem to be in any hurry to arrive. Both went for a walk together, to try and stimulate the babies to come out. Jade and Fairy were with them. Jade because she wanted to go, and Fairy, because she didn’t want anything to happen if the babies decided to suddenly arrive.

“Should we pay Creek a visit?” Peridot smiled as he circled around the colony.

“Do you want Branch to live?” Fairy teased. She knew Creek was super uncomfortable and was understandably cranky.

“Eh, he’s not that mad at me.” Branch picked up Jade, because she looked tired, and headed towards the royal flower pod.

Jade rested her head on her daddy’s shoulder and smiled when she felt her sibling move in Branch’s belly.

Normally Fairy would argue about Branch carrying Jade, but she knew he was trying to kick start labor.

Once at the royal flower pod, Peridot knocked on the door. He smiled when Faith answered the door. “We come in peace.”

“Come on in, but we’re getting ready to head for the medical pod. I was getting ready to come get you. It’s time.” Faith head for the bedroom to help Creek get ready.

“Oh god, it hurts.” Creek breathed hard and eased off the bed. He held his belly and breathed through a contraction. His pants were drenched with blood. He was in labor and very worried about the babies. They were premature.

“Let me check him before we go. I want to make sure he makes it. We don’t need preemies outside right now. It’s too cold.” Fairy had a feeling he was close because of the blood. She gently pulled his pants down and checked him. “Uh oh, we’re having a home birth. Lay back down.” She helped him back into bed. “I need towels, blankets, and warm up some hot water bottles. It’s going to be alright.”

“Thank god we came.” Branch sat down beside Creek and took his hand.

Peridot helped get plenty of blankets and towels. He then hurried to the medical pod to get supplies for a premature birth, just in case one of the quadruplets struggled.

Poppy began to pace. She was extremely worried about the babies.

“Daddy’s having five babies.” River walked over to Branch and frowned. “He doesn’t believe me.”

“Sweetie, I told you that you sense my spirit too.” Creek grimaced and breathed hard. He bared down, feeling the urge to push. He cried out as the first baby arrived. He looked down and watched Fairy work on cleaning and stimulating his son. He looked worried. He smiled softly when the little one began letting out soft cries. “That’s a good boy.”

Fairy got him clean and gently gave him to Faith. “Diaper and wrap him please. You’re doing great Creek. Push…”

“Why does he hurt daddy?” Jade watched on with interest.

“It hurts to give birth baby girl, but it’s so worth it.” Branch ran his hand through her multi-colored hair.

Obsidian poked his head in. He could hear the newborn crying. He walked over and watched Faith with the baby.

“This one looks like you Branch.” Faith got him all wrapped up and showed him to Branch and Creek. “Very cute.”

Creek whimpered and pushed out a little Periwinkle boy. He had two toned green and royal blue hair. He cried as Fairy cleaned him up.

“I’m in labor.” Branch warned his wife. He watched the time. He hoped that his baby would wait.

“I think Peridot may have went into labor too. He’s taking too long.” Fairy got the second baby clean and gave him to Poppy. She caught a third baby was he was born. “Another boy Creek.” She cleaned the lavender colored boy up. He had royal blue hair. He struggled to breathe. She stimulated him and patted his back. “Come on baby, cry.” She sighed in relief when he began letting out cries. “Good boy.” She gave him to Faith and got ready for the fourth baby.

Peridot came back with supplies. His legs were messy with blood. “I’m in labor.”

“You called it Fairy.” Poppy smiled softly. She set the second baby with the first baby once he was all dressed and bundled up. “One more baby, and then you two better go to the medical pod.”

“Oh my god, don’t give birth here. This room is full enough.” Creek groaned. He was so tired. He breathed and bared down for the fourth. He cried out as he pushed out a light teal baby with capri blue and green two-toned hair. He smiled when his fourth son began to cry as Fairy cleaned him up. “Good boy…”

“Four boys.” Faith smiled and set the third boy by his brothers.

“Oh boy, oh boy. Creek had all boys.” Poppy eyed Branch. She wanted to kill him.

“There’s another baby mama.” River insisted. She was right beside Obsidian. The children had watched the whole thing with curiosity and disgust.

Fairy gently gave the fourth baby to Faith. She checked, just to make sure there were no more. She believed the little six-year-old. “She’s right. There’s another baby.” 

Branch’s eyes were wide as saucers. He wasn’t expecting a fifth.

“I’m too tired to push anymore.” Creek complained. He whimpered and bared down anyway. After a couple of good pushes, he gave birth to a lavender female with blue and royal blue two toned hair. She was very tiny. 

Fairy looked worried as she cleaned her. “She’s so small.” She got her all cleaned up and sighed in relief when she began letting out loud wails. “Healthy though. Poor baby looks like she had to compete for food.” She gave her to Faith and got up. “They all appear alright, so you don’t have to come into the medical pod unless something happens. I better get my boys to the medical pod to have their babies.” She led Branch, Peridot, and Jade out of the royal flower pod.

“I told you…” River crossed her arms. She wasn’t amused.

Creek was exhausted. He looked at his wives and smiled softly. “We’re going to be so busy…” He sat up and set up to nurse the youngest and oldest babies first. He hoped he would make enough milk for them all.

Faith and Poppy helped Creek nurse the babies. It was going to be a long first twenty-four hours for them. They talked to Creek and decided on Sapphire, Gage, Victory, Meadow, and Flower for their names.

Branch barely got into the medical pod, before he stopped and bared down. “Oh my god!” He cried out in pain as he gave birth to a dark green, green, and light green rainbow son, with glitter in his pants. He had royal blue hair and began to cry as his father lifted him to his chest and held him. “Oh god, I almost had him outside.” He breathed and walked stiffly towards a bed. He sat down and helped Fairy clean him. “Hello son…” He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “My precious boy. You look like an Emerald…”

“Emerald is perfect.” Peridot smiled softly and reached over to kiss Branch. He settled down in a bed and breathed. “I don’t have far to go. About two minutes apart.”

Jade got into bed with Peridot and hugged into him. “I love you, daddy…”

Fairy got Emerald all cleaned up and then hurried over to Peridot. She got a blanket ready. “Push daddy.”

Branch settled down and nursed Emerald. He had a huge smile on his face. His genetic won today. All seven babies were his.

Peridot held Jade close and pushed. He gritted his teeth and held back crying. He didn’t want to frighten Jade. He got a little light blue, light teal, blue, dark blue, maroon, red, pink, green, and light green baby girl out. She had rainbow colored hair. “Oh my god, she looks so much like my mom.” He breathed hard and smiled when she began to cry. “I want to name her after my great grandma though. Infinity…”

“Very pretty girl.” Fairy got her clean and set her up in a diaper. “I’m so proud of you both.” She kissed Peridot, and then walked over and kissed Branch. “We’re going to have to help Creek. He’s probably not going to be able to feed all five babies.”

“I agree.” Branch nodded. “I’ll talk to him. Perhaps we can alternate the five of them between our two homes?” He smiled when his mates nodded. He was very proud. He closed his eyes, feeling tired and relieved. All seven of his babies were alive and healthy. It was such a relief after losing his son with Smidge. These babies were not going to replace their loss, but they were going to help fill that void in their lives.


	22. A Shocking Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot tells his family a secret that he had been holding from them.

A month after Creek, Peridot, and Branch had their babies, everyone gathered for a huge group picture. There were so many babies and young children, and Creek felt that they needed to get a photo of the young ones with their parents. It was a very amusing sight. Between everyone, there were over fifty trollings and over half of them were babies.

“Losing all that baby fat pretty quickly, I see.” Smidge walked over to Creek and smirked when he tried to whap her with his hair. “You missed!” She widened her eyes when Branch came up behind her and whacked her in the butt.

“Behave yourself. There are eyes watching and ears listening.” Branch eyed his naughty wife. He walked over to Creek and fished in his hair. He pulled out Flower and cooed at her. “There’s my pretty girl.” He had a demonic grin on his face as he snuck off with her.

“Hey! Don’t be playing favorites!” Creek watched him walk away with their daughter. He smiled, knowing why Branch loved Flower. He had found out that Branch’s grandmother was a lavender troll, and little Flower reminded him of her. He didn’t blame him. He missed his grandparents too.

“He loves trollings. He gives them all that sort of attention.” Smidge smiled at Creek, and then followed Branch towards the group.

Basil had Sparkle Ruby in his arms and was carrying her around. He loved his little sister and she was loving this.

Sparkle Ruby was kicking her legs and squealing with delight. She loved being carried around by her brother. She had the prettiest scarlet and pink eyes and was acting like a frisky version of her daddy Peridot.

The last ones to arrive were Boo and Tilly. Rose was walking better now and had a hold of her mama’s hand. She had her thumb in her mouth.

Boo was carrying Violet. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

Peridot looked around at all the one year old babies that were from Tourmaline. In total, he had four sisters and four brothers. He was raising two of his brothers in Citrine and Lapis Lazuli. Both were very adorable and were acting like Smidge and Branch, much to his relief. He still hadn’t told his family members or friends that Tourmaline was his father, but he had a huge concern. If one of his children fell in love with one of Tourmaline’s children, there would be an incest problem. He knew he had to tell them, and now was going to be a better time to tell them. Everyone was gathered together. He decided he would wait until after pictures, just in case there was a riot.

Once everyone was all set, Biggie had everyone stand together, and then set a timer. “On the count of five. One…” He hurried over to his family and stood with Satin. “Two, three, four…smile everyone! Five!” He smiled at the camera. He heard a click. “Let’s do a few more, just in case.” He walked over and set the camera up for another picture.

After a few more pictures were taken, Biggie began packing up his camera.

“Before everyone goes, I have a confession to make.” Peridot swallowed hard. He looked very nervous. He frowned, seeing that all eyes were on him. He looked down and cringed. “I’m worried about incest, so I thought you all should know that Tourmaline is my father. He raped my mother when she was a teenager. My brother and I resulted from it.”

“You waited over a year and a half to tell us that?” Smidge walked over and put her hand on him. She could tell he was scared. “You didn’t have to hide it Peridot.”

“That explains so much.” Branch recalled how much Tourmaline and Peridot looked alike, in coloration and their eyes. It was eerie. “Smidge is right. You didn’t have to hide it.”

Fairy walked over and hugged Peridot. “Easy daddy, you’re alright.”

“I was scared.” Peridot sat down on a mushroom stump and gasped when several more trolls joined in hugging him. “You all needed time to heal.” He closed his eyes and sniffled. He was so glad that they accepted this news. He was so worried that they would be upset at him. “I didn’t know he was my dad until I was back there with him.”

“You’re nothing like him. You got his eyes, and you’ve got some of his green in your skin, but your personality is nothing like him. We all love you Peridot. It’s alright.” Smidge had him look up and kissed him. “Your mine. You always will be.”

Branch nudged him. “You’re raising two of your brothers.”

“I know…” Peridot looked up and saw that his older children were all looking at him with concern. He motioned them over and hugged them gently. “Don’t worry babies. It’s alright.” He tried to reassure himself of that too. He felt cursed. He’d been through a lot in his twenty-three years of life.

Basil, Sky, Pearl, Rosy, Sage, and Jade all gave him a very tight hug. They snuggled into their parents. They didn’t like when their parents were sad.

“Well, now that’s all out, let’s go have that party I arranged for after pictures.” Poppy grinned and headed towards where she had set up the party. The weather was still cool, but it was starting to warm up now.

Peridot got up and led his family towards the party. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was so glad that it went as smoothly as it had. He was so worried they would all hate him for the way he came to be.


	23. A Frisky Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An after-party action leads to amusing and tantalizing results.

Later that night, when all the kids were tucked in to sleep, some the adults gathered again to continue partying. Ice, DJ Suki, and Mercy watched Fairy, Branch, Peridot, and Smidge’s children. Biggie, Satin, Chenille, and Guy Diamond watched Poppy, Creek, and Faith’s kids. Branch had insisted they celebrate the birth of the quintuplets, now that Creek had had a chance to heal from giving birth to five babies.

Poppy pulled out the wine. She served glasses for the seven of them and sat down. “We need to go through all the pictures we have the kids and make a scrapbook.”

“A scrapbook sounds fantastic.” Faith sat down with her glass and drank. She had already drunk some and was feeling a little drunk.

Creek was expressing some milk, before he got drunk, so he didn’t feel swollen and it didn’t get wasted. Peridot and Branch did the same. All three of them kept giving each other looks. Especially Branch and Creek. Both were having similar thoughts. They were thinking of mating with each other, now that they didn’t have babies and children to worry about.

Peridot finished and put the milk in the fridge. He blushed, feeling Branch behind him. He shivered when Branch began kissing the back of his neck. “Oh my god…” He turned to his mate and kissed him. “That was an erection I saw, wasn’t it?” He touched his mate’s member through his pants. “We need to behave…” He chuckled when Branch pulled him in for another kiss. “I don’t want our wives to kill us…”

Branch was in a mood. He murmured that Peridot teased him. He kissed him several times and smirked when Peridot smacked him in the butt. “You will change your mind after a few drinks.” He headed to the wine and grabbed a glass. He headed for the front room to be with their wives.

Creek rubbed himself a few times. He had an erection now too. He put his portion of milk in the fridge, and then went to help himself to some wine. Peridot was right. They needed to behave. He didn’t want his wives mad at him.

Peridot smacked Creek in the butt, and then grabbed a glass himself. He winked at Creek, and then headed for the front room. Branch had him aroused now too, and hiding it was not going to be easy.

Smidge widened her eyes when all three boys came out with erections. “Oh my god!” She gapped her mouth open. She finished her glass of wine and walked over to Branch. She pulled him down and smirked. “Our boys are horny.” She began kissing him eagerly.

Fairy widened her eyes and looked over at Smidge. “Smidge, oh god, please behave.”

Poppy eyed her husband and set her glass aside. “Come here you…” She pulled him onto her lap and held him. She reached over and finished her glass, and then reached up and began making out with him.

Faith blushed brightly and looked between the six of them. “Poppy, you’re making out with our friends over…”

Creek murmured that he loved his wives. He set his half drunken glass down, and kissed Poppy back passionately.

“Mm…” Peridot set his glass down and pulled Fairy in for a kiss. He smirked when she kissed him back.

Poppy let Creek go and pulled Faith in to kiss next.

Faith grumbled but kissed Poppy back. She blushed, when she saw Smidge walking over from the corner of her eye.

Smidge got on the couch and grinned. As soon as Poppy let Faith go, she pulled Poppy in for a kiss. She shivered and shoved her tongue into Poppy’s mouth.

“Not subtle! Not subtle at all!” Creek laughed and pulled Faith in for a kiss, before she had a chance to retaliate.

Faith murmured that Poppy was naughty. She flushed, feeling Creek’s hand go down her pants. She gasped, feeling him rub her clitoris. “Oh my god, Creek…” A moan escaped her. She blushed, knowing that their friends were watching.

Poppy broke the kiss with Smidge and looked at her bestie with a huge grin. “You been wanting to do that for years.” She giggled and widened her eyes when Smidge began pulling her panties off. “Oh my god Smidge…are you…” She gasped and let out a moan when Smidge reached down and began suckling her vulva.

Peridot heard moans. He looked up and licked his lips when he saw Smidge making work of Poppy’s snatch. He rubbed his swollen member and looked at Fairy. “It’s hot in here.” He looked at Branch and grinned. He nudged his mate. “Our wife is mating with the queen. What are we going to do about that?”

“Mm…join her?” Branch smirked and headed over to Smidge. He pulled his pants down and shoved his member into her. He held her and began thrusting his hips. He shivered in delight as she tightened her walls. “Oh my god Smidge…” He held her as he moved his hips slowly.

Smidge moaned loudly and shoved her fingers into Poppy’s hole. She began thrusting into Poppy with her fingers. She had a huge grin, seeing that fluids were leaking from Poppy. “Poppy is enjoying this.”

“My turn.” Fairy got in there and began licking Poppy clean. She gasped when Creek grabbed her. She turned and widened her eyes when Creek pinned her down gently.

Creek removed his pants and gently pushed his member into Fairy. He shivered in delight and began thrusting his hips. She was a small troll, and tighter than he was expecting. He moaned and began kissing her.

Faith looked at her mates, and then at Peridot when he came over to her. She smiled softly and pulled him close. “OK, I suppose this is happening.” She giggled when Peridot began kissing her. She rubbed his member gently and gasped when he began fingering her.

Peridot got Faith all hot and bothered, and then gently pushed his member into her. He began thrusting gently. He kissed along her neck and ear. He was enjoying this, and it was clear Faith loved it too.

Poppy shifted and began kissing Faith as Peridot mated with her. She rubbed herself, eager to have a turn with one of the boys, but willing to wait her turn. The boys were outnumbered by one female. She giggled when Faith began fingering her gently. She had a feeling her mate wasn’t going to make her wait long.

Once Branch was done with Smidge, he turned to Creek and began kissing him passionately. He had enjoyed mating with him in front of Peace but had hated the circumstances behind it. He wanted to make up for it. He murmured that Creek felt very good to mate with.

Creek finished with Fairy, and then turned to Branch and kissed him back. He let the kiss go, and then got behind Branch and rubbed him gently. “My turn…” He pushed his length into Branch and moaned as he thrust into him. He was very pleased.

The seven of them took turns mating with each other. The orgy continued well into the night, before all of them settled down to sleep. All of them were pleased and content.


	24. All The Trollings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several parents find out they are expecting.

A month and a half after the orgy, Creek was on his way to the medical pod with Poppy and Faith. All three of them were showing signs of pregnancy. Creek let his wives in and smiled at Fairy. She was in and looking a little pale. “Are you alright Fairy?” All seven had decided to continue being friends, with benefits. They didn’t want to confuse the children anymore then they were already going to be confused.

“I’m alright Creek. Just pregnant and feeling a little nauseous. I’m on morning sickness medication to help ease the symptoms.” Fairy put her hand on her belly. She was nervous and excited. She had a feeling her pregnancy was a result of the orgy.

“We all think we’re pregnant too.” Poppy sat down on the bed. “Feeling a little nauseous. Creek’s been hugging the toilet, and Faith’s having very odd cravings.”

“What? I like pickles and fish.” Faith blushed and smiled softly.

“Not with ice cream.” Creek gagged and shook his head. “Nasty…”

“I can set you up with medicine to help ease the nausea.” Fairy checked Poppy first. She smiled up at her. “You’re a month and a half along with twins.”

“Are you sure it isn’t triplets?” Creek teased her. He knew she didn’t always feel all the babies. He frowned, seeing that Poppy was glaring at him. “I was kidding.”

Fairy checked Creek next. “Feels like one baby for you Creek. Thank goodness. I’m sorry you got pregnant so soon after the quintuplets. Didn’t give you much time to recover. Branch is having twins and Peridot is pregnant with a single too. I don’t like when that happens. It’s not safe.” She checked Faith next. “Feels like one baby inside of you too Faith. Nine more babies, all due at the same time. Thank god we have Tug and Boo.”

“Hm?” Boo came in with Tilly and her daughters. “What about me?”

“We have nine babies on the way in about four and a half months.” Creek smiled softly.

“Ten…” Tilly flushed and sat down on a bed. “I think I had a contraceptive accident.” She swallowed and cringed, feeling a wash of nausea. She gagged but had nothing in her stomach. “I’m worried. Will my baby die?”

“Oh no, the baby will be just fine.” Fairy smiled softly and went to check Tilly’s belly. “Boo estimated right. You’re about a month and a half along, but it’s not one baby. It’s two.”

“Twins?” Boo’s eyes went wide. He checked again and found the second twin. “Two dwarves?”

Fairy nodded and smiled. “Yes, two little babies.” She looked at Tilly. “I’ll get you set up with morning sickness medication. It’s going to be alright.”

“Eleven then.” Tilly laid down and hugged into a pillow. “I’m so nauseous. Why didn’t the contraceptives work?”

“They’re not one hundred percent affective. It’s how Smidge got pregnant with Zen and Jadice. Those pills don’t always work.” Fairy set up two bottles and filled them with anti-nausea medication. She gave one to Creek, and one to Tilly. “Four times a day. Once with meals, and one at bedtime.”

“Thank you, Fairy.” Creek gave one pill to Poppy and took one himself. He drank some water and gave Poppy some water.

Tilly took a pill too, and then rested her head on a pillow. She wanted to rest for a few minutes.

Obsidian came in. He had little Lilac in his arms. “Help!” He had tears in his eyes. It was the first time in months that he had spoken.

Lilac had put a small toy in her mouth and was chocking. She was in trouble. She had already been chocking on it for a couple of minutes. She made faces and had tears running down her little cheeks.

Boo grabbed the little one quickly and set her over his knee. He began whacking her hard on her back.

Fairy put her fingers in the toddler’s mouth and fished out a small toy once was it was dislodged.

Poppy’s eyes were wide. She turned and cried into Creek’s shoulder. She was worried about their baby.

Faith put her hands over her mouth. She was worried about their baby.

As soon as the toy was free, Lilac took a deep breath and began to wail. She trembled and reached for her mama. She was frightened.

Obsidian sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He was so glad that Lilac was alright.

“Oh my god, you just saved her life Obsidian.” Boo sat Lilac up and offered her to Poppy. “She’s going to be sore. I recommend she go see Peridot.”

Poppy scooped up her daughter and held her close. “Oh god, my baby.” She kissed her all over and wiped her eyes and nose. “Thank you, Obsidian.”

“You’re very brave Obsidian.” Creek reached down and hugged his adoptive son. “You did the right thing to bring her here so quickly. Good job…”

“I don’t want to lose another sister.” Obsidian burst into tears and began to cry. His mother wasn’t the only family he lost to the Bergen. His little seven-year-old sister had been snatched up too.

“You had a sister? Oh baby, I didn’t know.” Poppy knelt down and pulled him into a hug. “I’m grateful. Our little hero.”

“Thank you so much kiddo.” Faith joined in hugging Obsidian. She didn’t blame him for being so protective. Losing family was awful. She missed her brother Humble and knew how much that hurt.

Obsidian sniffled and pressed into his family. He was a protective little boy. He didn’t want anyone else to die on him if he could help it. He didn’t want to lose anymore family. He loved his new parents and didn’t want them to change like his father had. “I love you…” He sniffled and smiled. “My family…” His skin seemed to twinkle a bit more. Due to his dark skin, it was hard to tell, but he had restored his happiness, and was no longer ‘gray’ from grief. He had saved his baby sister, and that had helped him restore hope.


	25. A Timid Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has a bad recall dream.

A couple of months later, in the middle of the night, Jade was tossing and turning. She was in bed with Sage. She never slept alone anymore. She didn’t like being alone at all. The last time she was alone she had been hurt badly.

________________________________________________________________________________

In the middle of the night, after Jade had been captured, Peace had woken up. He rolled over and looked at the young trolling he had captured. She reminded him a lot of his stepson Peridot. He wondered if she would feel as good as Peridot had. He walked over and untied her from the tree. He smirked when she woke up. “Good morning Princess. You’re coming with me.” He walked towards the stream, knowing this was going to be very bloody. Virgins were always messy, but they were a delightful treat.

Jade frowned and walked with him. She was shaking hard. She was still weak and tired from blood loss and hunger.

Once by the stream, he pinned the poor six-year-old down and had his way with her.

________________________________________________________________________________

Jade woke up screaming. She got up and scrambled to the corner. She was shaking hard and had faded gray. She hadn’t dreamt about that in a couple of months. She still had regular nightmares, but she had managed to shove that out of her mind. She was frightened that that had resurfaced.

Sage got up and frowned. She walked over to Jade and hugged her. “Bad dream sissy?” She gave Jade her teddy bear, and then snuggled into her.

Jade sobbed into her sister and hugged into her. “It was a very bad dream…”

Peridot had heard the scream. He came into the bedroom and pulled his girls into a hug. “It’s alright baby. Daddy’s here.”

Smidge followed him in and frowned when she noticed that the bed was wet. “Nightmare and bedwetting. Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” She knew it had to be bad if she wet the bed. She began stripping the bed and headed for the laundry room.

“Let’s go take a bath.” Peridot led the girls towards the bathroom. He could see that Sage’s nightgown was also wet. Her sissy was snuggled right into her when she had peed onto the bed.

Jade held hands with Sage and headed for the bathroom. Tears were running down her cheeks. “I’m sorry daddy.” She was worried that she was in trouble. “I’ll be good.”

Sage pulled off her nightgown and panties. She crawled into the tub and began running the bath. She helped Jade in and poured some soap into the tub, so it made bubbles.

Smidge got the bedding washing, and then walked into the bathroom. She stood by the tub. “Jade sweetheart? What did you dream about?”

“Smidge, we’ve been through this. She doesn’t have to talk about it if she doesn’t want to.” Peridot frowned. He was worried about Jade’s sanity. The poor girl was gray, and that scared him. She had been bouncing between color and gray since she was captured about eight months earlier.

“Peace…again.” Jade sat down in the water and leaned into Sage. She sniffed and closed her eyes.

“Peace was mean.” Sage snuggled with Jade and frowned. “I wanna beat him up. Basil wants to beat him up too. Sky, River, Rosy, and Pearl too.” She sniffled and rubbed her snotty nose. “It’s our job. We have to protect!”

“I think she was raped Peridot. You know how rough that is when you’re a child.” Smidge looked worried. “I don’t want her to go through what you went through. She needs to know that what happened was not her fault.”

Peridot winced and nodded. He looked at Jade. “Sweetie, did Peace touch down here.” He pointed towards her private area and winced when she let out a scream. He frowned and felt his ears drop. He took that as a huge yes.

Jade held herself and moved away from Peridot’s hand, even though he hadn’t touched. She began to shake and squeaked when Sage hugged into her. “Yes, he touched me and…and…” She began to sob.

Sage held her sister and frowned. She didn’t like when Jade got upset. “He really hurt our sissy, so now we really have to beat him up!”

“Easy baby. We’re going to get you through this.” Smidge got on a step stool and reached down. She caressed Jade’s cheek soothingly.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Peridot felt his heart break in half. This was a nightmare. He had hoped this whole time that Peace didn’t do that. Jade was just a baby. It wasn’t fair and extremely nasty.

Jade sniffled and put her hand on Smidge’s hand. She trusted her parents, but she was petrified. She looked up at her mama and sniffled. “I don’t want it to happen again.”

“I won’t let it happen again.” Smidge promised her. She had a determined look on her face. If anyone even looked at Jade wrong ever again, she was going to tear them to shreds. She was really good about keeping her promises.


	26. My Big Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy’s family is about to expand again, and everyone is excited about it.

A couple of months later, Mercy was on her way towards the medical pod. She had her twins with her. She had a concern over little Yang. His eyes looked cloudy. She wanted to make sure he was alright. She got to the medical pod and set him down on a bed. She sat Yin next to him and smiled when they began playing with each other.

Yin smiled at her brother and took his pacifier. She stuck it in her mouth and began suckling on it. She had pretty red eyes that watched her brother. She knew what he was going to do.

Yang was very relaxed about it. He lazily took his sister’s pacifier out of her hand and put it on his mouth. His eyes were baby blue like daddy’s eyes and were starting to form cataracts. He giggled when Yin took her pacifier back. They continued doing this exchanged. He was a very easy-going baby.

“Good morning Mercy, what brings you in today?” Fairy walked over and began checking the twins over. She noticed right away that Yang had early onset of the family cataracts.

“Yang’s eyes are starting to get milky. Are they like Ice’s eyes, before his surgery?” Mercy was worried that she had done something wrong.

“Yeah, he’s got the family cataracts. He needs to be at least five before I feel comfortable with fixing his eyes.” Fairy giggled and watched them share their pacifiers. “Cuties…” She grimaced and put her hand on her belly. “Mercy, can you please go get Boo? I just had a contraction…”

Boo came in with Tilly in his hair. He set her down in a bed. He looked nervous and was shaking with nerves. “Deep breaths mama.”

Tilly had her hands on her slightly swollen belly. She didn’t look very pregnant, even though she was five and a half months along. She breathed hard and cried out when she had a contraction. She grasped the sides of the bed. “I’m so dizzy!” She breathed and put her hand on her head.

Mercy frowned and hurried out the door with her twins. She was going to go get Peridot.

Fairy frowned and hurried over to Tilly. She checked her over and saw that she was in labor. “Deep steady breaths Tilly. Your labor will not be the same as your first two. You’re actually about to deliver. I’m glad you made it into the medical pod.” She got a blanket ready and delivered Tilly’s first twin. He was a blue glitter trolling with orange hair. He was dwarf sized and cried as Fairy cleaned him. “A little boy.”

“That is the smallest baby I’ve ever seen…” Boo had a huge smile on his face. He kissed Tilly and held her hand. “He’s so precious love. You’re doing great.” He pulled Rose and Violet out of his hair. “You have a baby brother, baby girls.” He frowned, noticing blood run down Fairy’s leg. “Are you in labor Fairy?” 

“You should have seen Miracle when she was born. She was itty bitty…” Tilly breathed and watched Fairy with her son. She was still dizzy. Her blood pressure was low. She cringed and bared down for the second twin. She shook as the second baby was born. He was an identical twin to the first baby.

“Yes, I’m in labor. I’m alright.” Fairy got the second baby boy clean, and then set him down on Tilly’s chest. She got off the bed and leaned on the side of the bed. “Mm…” She cringed and took a breath.

Peridot came in with Branch and Smidge. He walked over to his wife and picked her up. He set her down in a bed and checked her. “You’re so brave love. The baby is right here. Push…”

“She just delivered my sons.” Tilly felt better now that her sons were born. She looked at Boo and smiled. “How about Drift and Wave?” She was so tired.

“Sounds great my love.” Boo kissed Tilly but kept an eye on their friends. He had a feeling the full moon was going to cause a trolling explosion.

Branch held Fairy’s hand and put his free hand on his very swollen belly. He was having contractions too. “I think I might be next.”

Fairy squeezed Branch’s hand tightly and looked up when she gave birth to a very light pink dwarf girl with light blue and white two-toned hair. She smiled when she began to cry. “She looks like a Pixie.”

“She’s Creek’s daughter. She’s so cute…” Smidge had her own hand on her belly. She was having a contraction but wasn’t worried about it. She was in a good place to be in labor.

Creek came in with Poppy and Faith. He look a little worried. “Faith had her baby on the way to the medical pod.” He grimaced and put his hand on his belly.

Faith had a crying newborn in her arms. He was messy from afterbirth but was just fine. He was light blue, green, and light green, with multicolored pink, red, light blue, and blue hair. She set him down on a bed and began cleaning him. “I’m sorry. I thought I had a belly ache.” She looked over at Peridot. “You have a son, Peridot. I want to name him Ocean.”

“It’s fine. I’m in labor too anyway…” Poppy laid down on a bed and breathed.

“Oh god, you’re all in labor?” Peridot frowned and put his hand on his own swollen belly. “Boo…please help?!”

Boo kissed his wife and began checking everyone. He set up with Poppy first. “Push Poppy. You’re ready.” He smiled and got ready to catch the little ones.

Poppy grasped the sides of the bed and pushed. She cried out as a little bright pink girl was born with royal blue hair. She cried as Boo cleaned her up. “Aww, what a cutie.” She smiled over at Branch. “Has Branch’s royal blue hair.” She cringed and pushed for the second twin. She cried out when she had a blotchy pink, bright pink, blue, and light blue girl with magenta, pink, and light blue three toned hair. “A Peridot baby too?” She breathed and looked at them when Boo handed them to her. “Oh goodness, they are so cute…” She helped set them up to feed. “Clover and Rosemary.”

Smidge cried out and cringed. “Baby! Oh! Wait!” She looked at Boo and frowned. “Wait for Boo!” She hollered as she delivered a dwarf orange trolling with two toned green and blue green hair. “Squirt…” She breathed and grabbed a hold of him. She pulled him onto her chest and smiled when Boo hurried over and cleaned him. “Cry little guy…” She frowned when he didn’t cry. “Oh my god…” She began to cry, worried that she would lose him too. She took a deep breath when he began to cry. “You scared me Pumpkin…”

Branch settled in a bed and hugged into a pillow. “Boo? I’m having one of the twins right now.”

Boo hurried over and smiled as a little girl came out. She look like Creek. He cleaned her up and smiled when she began to cry. He gave her to Branch and got ready to deliver the second baby. He caught her and smiled when she cried. She looked like Branch. “So cute.” He gave her to Branch.

“I feel another one.” Branch cringed and bared down. He began to shake. He didn’t expect a third.

“You’re kidding?” Smidge’s eyes went wide. “Holy trollings.”

Boo caught a third baby as he was born. He was a lavender trolling with two toned green and medium blue hair. He smiled when he began to cry. “Surprise triplets.”

“Grace, Clarity, and Trust.” Branch groaned and shot a glare at Creek. “Is this payback?” 

Creek couldn’t help but grin and nod. “Too bad you didn’t have quintuplets too.” He grimaced and bit his bottom lip. “I’m about to have mine too Boo.”

Boo set the third baby in a cradle and hurried over to Creek. He looked over when he suddenly heard Peridot cry out.

Peridot had just quietly delivered a girl. She was lavender, purple, pink, and light blue, with two toned royal blue and light blue hair. She cried as Peridot cleaned her up. “Hello Fantasy. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Boo saw Peridot had it under control. He helped Creek deliver his own baby girl. This one was light green, blue, and light blue with two toned capri blue and light green hair. She cried as Boo cleaned her up. “So adorable.” He gently gave her to Creek.

“Aww, hello baby girl.” Creek held her and smiled. “I’m going to name you Melody.”

“Twelve birthdays today. Holy trollings.” Fairy mused. She looked at them all and smiled softly. “Everyone lived and no major complications. Good job…” She smiled and held her daughter close. She was very proud of her friends and family. They were going to have a busy future ahead of them, but she wasn’t going to have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of part 3! There is a part 4 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
